Una boda y un par de funerales
by Luzhell
Summary: Republicado, todos los capítulos de una vez El momento soñado por todos al fin ha llegado, la boda de Heero y Relena, pero... sobrevivirá alguien para verla.


**Capítulo 1: Avisos de interés. **

Es un día de verano en las oficinas de Preventer en la Tierra, donde Lady Une está atareada con el típico trabajo de oficina en el que está inundada todos los días. Más o menos a las cuatro de la tarde, recibió una llamada de la Representante de Relaciones Exteriores, la señorita Relena Darlian. Pese a que Lady no está de ganas para interrupciones, acepta la llamada sin dudar.

— Buenas tardes, Lady Une.

— Buenas tardes, señorita Darlian. ¿A qué debo el honor de esta llamada?

— Me preguntaba si podía llamar a mi hermano y la señorita Noin a su oficina. Tengo algo importante que decirles a los tres.

— Para mí será un placer.

Con eso, Lady puso en espera a Relena y solicitó a su asistente que de inmediato llamara a Zechs Marquise y a Lucrezia Noin a su oficina de inmediato, no importa en donde estuvieran. Llegaron más o menos cinco minutos después refunfuñando algo acerca de ser interrumpidos constantemente.

— ¿Qué sucede Lady Une- le preguntó el Conde Relámpago.

— Pues que alguien desea dirigirnos unas palabras a los tres - le contestó Lady, no mucho más contenta que él.

— ¿Quién- preguntó Noin, algo intrigada.

— Ya verán- y con esas palabras, Lady transfirió la llamada de comunicador del escritorio a la pantalla grande que estaba colocada en la pared. La imagen de Relena aumentó el desconcierto tanto de Zechs como de Noin.

— Es un placer verlos a ustedes dos.

— Lo mismo debemos decir - le contestó educadamente Noin.

— Tengo un importante anuncio que hacer, y me pareció correcto empezar con ustedes... ¡**ME VOY A CASAR**- dijo Relena con una total alegría.

Cabe decir que Lady y Noin estaban bastante felices, aunque intrigadas con el aviso; mientras que Zechs estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener su espanto y completo desagrado ante la idea de que algún inútil sería capaz de poner las manos sobre su hermanita menor, y eso que aún no sabía ni quién era.

— Pero díganos señorita Relena - comenzó Lady - ¿quién es el afortunado- aunque ella ya tenía sus sospechas.

— Pues ¿quién más a ha de ser- le contestó regocijada Relena - Heero Yui.

— ¿QUÉEE- pese a ser la misma pregunta, esa sola palabra tomó dos tonos distintos en la habitación. En boca de Une y Noin, era pura felicidad de que ese piloto gundam al fin hubiera tenido el valor de pedirle matrimonio a alguien que era obvio que adoraba. Pero en boca de Zechs, era el puro espanto personalizado, su cerebro simplemente no podía pasar la información que acababa de recibir, ¡SU HERMANITA MENOR SE IBA A CASAR CON EL BAKA PILOTO GUNDAM HEERO YUI, ni en sus peores pesadillas se hubiera imaginado algo así. El antiguo coronel de Oz ya iba a colapsar, pero su hermana aún le tenía preparada otra pequeña sorpresa.

— Milliardo, estaría muy feliz si tu me llevaras al altar - ahora si que él ya no aguantó, Noin tuvo que sostenerlo antes de que cayera catatónico al piso.

— Boda... Relena... Yui... altar... - era lo único medianamente inteligible que balbuceaba mientras Noin lo abofeteaba al tiempo que le aseguraba a Relena que todo estaría perfecto y que estaba segura que sería la boda más bonita de todos los tiempos.

-

Relena colgó después de despedirse de Lady Une y Noin, que aún trataban de hacer reaccionar a Zechs, y se preguntó si ese tipo de reacciones iba a ser pan de cada día mientras tenía que organizar esta boda. Para la cual, de por sí, ya estaba bastante ocupada. Consideró por algunos minutos lo desconsiderado que estaba siendo Heero, que no había ni levantado un dedo para ayudar en la organización; cuando una idea brillante le llegó a la mente: ella no tenía porqué aguantar los arranques neuróticos del resto de los invitados, la mayoría eran más amigos de Heero, así que él se encargaría de llamarlos.

— ¡Heero! ¡Corazón- llamó melosita.

— Si - le llegó la monótona voz del piloto, desde la otra habitación.

— Encárgate del resto de las invitaciones - súbitamente su tono cambió de dulce a algo parecido a la llamada de combate.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y yo por qué- ahora ya no sonaba tan indiferente.

— Pues porque son tus amigos. - le dijo.

— Pero...

— Pero nada... - Y esta vez fue casi un grito - ¡Hazlas!

— De pronto creo que prefiero una ceremonia sin invitados. - Heero trataba de salvar la situación.

— No me vengas con esas. En este momento vas a llamar a todos tus invitados, y no quiero que falte ninguno. Yo voy a tomar té en casa de Sally Po, por lo que estas excusado de decírselo a Wufei. Pero tienes que llamar a Duo, Quatre y Trowa. ¿Entendido- y muy seria espero su respuesta.

— Claro, Relena - ya Heero estaba empezando a ver la ventaja en los ojos de cachorro de Quatre.

Relena salió y Heero le dio vuelta al asunto por un rato, por fin se decidió, recordando que al mal paso hay que darle prisa, y decidió empezar por Duo, a quién ya había decidido como padrino, ya que era el único a quien Relena estaba dispuesta a aceptar para ese rol. A él no le importaba quién fuera, con tal de acabar con eso rápido.

**Capítulo 2: Más avisos, y más desmayos **

Heero espero un rato mientras timbraba el teléfono, y aún albergaba la esperanza de que Duo hubiera desaparecido, de modo que no tendría que decirle. Pero para su desgracia, después del cuarto timbrazo, Hilde atendió el teléfono.

— ¡Ahh! Hola Heero - se veía bastante sorprendida - Supongo que deseas hablar con Duo, ya te lo paso - Hilde sabía que no tenía sentido intentar establecer una conversación civilizada con Heero Yui.

— ¡Duo- llamó ella en voz alta - ¡Te llaman!

— ¿Quién- se pudo oír la opacada voz de Duo desde la habitación contigua.

— Es Heero - le respondió su novia (N/A: ¡Siii! Ellos ya son novios oficiales.)

— ¿Heero- le preguntó sin creerlo.

— ¡Siii! ¡Heero!

— ¿Heero Yui?

— Sí. Heero Yui, tu amigo.

— Estas segura de que ese Heero Yui, y no el fantasma del difunto Heero Yui, líder de las colonias.

— Sí. Heero Yui el piloto gundam.

— Pero ¿estas segura?.

— ¡Duo, deja esas tonterías y ven en este momento!

Heero, escuchando semejante diálogo, rodaba los ojos y se imaginaba lo que sería estar en compañía de ese par toda la semana; ya estaba empezando a tener malos presentimientos de la clase de boda que tendría. Al fin apareció Duo en la pantalla, con una cara de completa incredulidad.

— Duo... - dijo Heero a modo de saludo.

— Heero... - Duo decidió responder del mismo modo.

— Duo.

— Heero.

— Duo.

— Heero.

— Duo.

— Heero.

— Duo.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Hablen de una vez- ese el exasperado grito de Hilde, que está al fondo de la habitación y no puede soportar otro minuto más de saludos sin sentido.

— Ok, Hilde. Tranquilízate. - nuevamente el relajado tono de Duo.

— Te llame porque ocupo avisarte de algo importante. - Heero aún buscaba las palabras para decir lo siguiente, por lo que hablaba más lentamente de lo normal.

— ¿Y que puede ser? ¿Atacan nuevamente la Tierra? ¿Averiguaste algún horrible plan terrorista? ¿Por fin te decidiste a matar a Relena- Duo tenía un completo tono de broma, y no tenía ni idea de lo que venía.

Usando el mismo tono que una persona usa para comentar el clima, Heero le dio la noticia.

— Duo, voy a casarme con Relena dentro de dos semanas, tu vas a ser mi padrino y tienes que estar en la Tierra en una semana máximo para comenzar con los preparativos.

Decir que Duo puso una cara de sorpresa ante esto es como decir que el Sol es solo una pequeña bombilla; de hecho, Duo se quedó sin expresión en ese mismo momento y cayó catatónico al piso en un segundo, bastante parecido a la reacción que Relena obtuvo de Zechs, solo que lo que Duo decía era algo así como:

— Boda... Heero... Relena... padrino...

Tres minutos después, Heero cortó la comunicación luego de que Hilde le aseguró con cara sonriente (sorprendente considerando que al mismo tiempo le echaba baldes de agua helada a Duo para que regresara en sí) que todo estaría bien, y que ese mismo momento iban a empacar para dirigirse a la Tierra.

Después de respirar profundamente, Heero consideró que tal vez, pero solo tal vez, debería dar esa noticia con un poquito más de diplomacia, para evitar los posibles ataques cardiacos de sus invitados. Pero descartó la idea, y procedió a llamar a Quatre.

— ¡Ohhh! Hola Heero - como siempre, Quatre era demasiado amable para su propio bien. - ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

— Quatre, me voy a casar con Relena, y estás invitado a la boda. - Heero fue aún más directo esta vez.

— De verdad Heero - Quatre se vio sorprendido solo un segundo, pero de inmediato se alegró y se puso a parlotear algo acerca de tener que elegir el regalo perfecto.

— Va a tener lugar en el reino Sanc dentro de dos semanas, Duo llegará antes por ser el padrino, pero que puedes llegar cuando quieras. - Heero trató de dar toda la información en el mínimo de tiempo posible.

— Excelente, no te preocupes, llamaré a Duo y le diré que llegaré con él. Va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible si va ser tu padrino. - Quatre estaba súbitamente lleno con la energía de una organizadora de bodas.

— De acuerdo, pero ¿me harías un favor? No he podido localizar a Trowa y necesito que alguien le avise.

— No hay problema. - se hizo atrás un segundo y llamó en voz alta - ¡Trowa, cariño! Heero se casa con Relena y vamos a ir a su boda.

— De acuerdo - disminuida voz de Trowa desde alguna habitación cercana.

Heero se dijo mentalmente- Haré como que no oí eso.

(N/A: Duh! Es obvio que esos dos andan juntos, ¿o no?)

-

Mientras Heero andaba en esas peripecias con sus invitados, Relena estaba tomando el té muy tranquila en casa de Sally Po, a la que ya había informado de sus planes de boda, y había respondido como la mayoría de las féminas de este fic, con una absoluta felicidad, seguida de intrincados planes para hacer esta la mejor de las bodas posibles.

Eran más o menos las cinco y media cuando Wufei Chang entró en escena, recién salido del trabajo de la oficina, ya que hoy le había tocado el turno de la tarde. Eso es lo que menos le gustaba de su trabajo en los Preventers, el papeleo; él prefería cuando podía coger el armamento pesado para poder ir a convertir en picadillo a algunos terroristas o algo por el estilo.

— Hola Wufei - le saludo Sally - ¡mira quién está de visita!

— Buenas tardes Wufei - le saludó Relena.

— Mmmhpp... - fue la única respuesta de Wufei, que se dirigió a la cocina a buscarse un café.

— Adivina qué Wufei - le dijo Sally.

— ¿Qué? – siguió él, con una voz tan emotiva como una piedra.

— La señorita Relena va a casarse - le aviso Sally.

— ¿En verdad- no se le notaban demasiadas ganas en su tono.

— ¿Y adivina con quién- siguió Sally.

— ¿Con quién- seguía sin ganas.

— Con Heero Yui, dentro de dos semanas - alegre mensaje de Sally.

— ¿QUÉEE- Wufei estaba tan asombrado que dejó caer la taza de café que intentaba tomarse al piso. - ¿Heero Yui se va a casar? ¿Con una débil mujer?

— Wufei - Sally empezó a regañarlo - te he dicho mil veces que dejes esas sandeces de "débil mujer". Relena va a casarse con Heero y tu y yo vamos a ir a su boda. ¿Entendido?

Wufei no estaba en muchas condiciones como para siquiera conjugar una frase coherente, por lo que no se atrevió a responder. Solo siguió mirando fijamente el piso mientras trataba de poner junta toda la información que acababa de recibir y darle un resultado lógico.

Ante esta escena, Relena estaba como en la Luna, no prestaba mucha atención porque estaba segura de que se le había olvidado algo. Cuando Wufei empezó con su infantil pataleta, ella al fin recordó y le pidió a Sally el teléfono, ella marcó el número y espero a que respondieran.

— Buenas tardes, Hospital Psiquiátrico de Bremen, ¿en qué puedo servirle- le respondió una amable enfermera.

— Gracias, me podría comunicar con la señorita Dorothy Catalonia - le pidió Relena.

— Un momento por favor, ya la comunico con el cuarto 666 – ese sí que es un número particular, consideró Relena mientras escuchaba la música de espera.

Esperó un segundo y Dorothy le respondió desde el otro lado, feliz de recibir una llamada ahora que la habían transferido al régimen de baja seguridad.

— Señorita Relena, ¡qué placer es volver a verla!

— Hola Dorothy, ¿cómo has estado- Relena olvidaba que estaba hablando con una loca de remate.

— Genial, ya me quitaron la terapia de electroshock y ahora me han dejado solo con las drogas. - dijo Dorothy como si se refiriera al color de su vestido.

— Dorothy, me preguntaba si tus doctores te podrían salir por unos días.

— Por usted, señorita Relena, yo seria capaz de organizar un escape masivo - le dijo feliz Dorothy.

— Bien, evitemos eso, y limitémonos a solicitar una salida, ¿ok?

— Como usted desee, pero, ¿para qué- le preguntó intrigada la rubia loca (Dorothy, no Relena)

— Resulta que me voy a casar dentro de dos semanas, y quería pedirte que fueras mi dama de honor - le dijo Relena tranquilamente.

— Estupendo señorita Relena. ¡Que felicidad! Pero déjeme adivinar, va a casarse con Heero Yui, ¿verdad- le dijo Dorothy en la gloria.

— Pero, ¿cómo adivinaste- le preguntó con completa ingenuidad la antigua reina del mundo.

— ¡Aaayyyy! Señorita Relena, es tan obvio - le respondió Dorothy con eso tono que hace que a la mayoría de la gente se le erice el pelo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir- aún más ingenua.

— ¡Ohh...! No importa señorita, le aseguro que voy a estar a tiempo para ayudar con los preparativos, no importa lo que pase - con eso cortó la conversación.

Ahora, por primera vez desde que comenzó con esta boda, Relena empezó a preguntarse la clase de ceremonia que iba a resultar esta.

**Capítulo 3: Al descubierto **

Dos días después de la llamada de Heero, Trowa y Quatre ya tenían todo su equipaje listo, además de haber seleccionado los regalos que les darían. Pero se habían puesto de acuerdo con Hilde de pasar a recogerlos a ella y a Duo antes de dirigirse a la Tierra.

Quatre tocó a la puerta de la casa que Hilde y Duo compartían en la colonia L2, un segundo después le abrió una sonriente Hilde.

— Hola, ¿cómo están- les saludó Hilde.

— Muy bien, Hilde. ¿Y tú- le saludó Quatre.

— De maravilla.

— Dime Hilde - le dijo Trowa, que hasta el momento permanecía silencioso detrás de Quatre - ¿dónde se encuentra Duo?

— ¡Ah! Permítanme un momento, no tienen idea de los problemas que me ha estado dando últimamente - le respondió Hilde con completa tranquilidad.

Un minuto después, y ante el asombro de Quatre y Trowa, Hilde llegó empujando una silla de ruedas donde Duo permanecía sentado, aún en su estado semicomatoso, y murmurando las mismas palabras:

— Boda... Heero... Relena... padrino...

— ¿Cuánto tiempo a estado así- le preguntó muy extrañado Quatre.

— Ohh. Más o menos dos días. Fue cuando Heero llamó para pedirle que fuera el padrino. - le explicó Hilde.

— ¿Crees que sea algo serio- le preguntó Trowa.

— No, el doctor me dijo que era un estado de shock emocional y que debería de recuperarse tarde o temprano - le dijo Hilde.

— Supongo que eso lo descalifica como padrino, ¿no crees- le dijo Quatre.

— Tienes que estar bromeando, Duo va a ser el padrino de esa boda así tenga que amarrarlo a un palo y arrastrarlo por el pasillo como un títere. - dijo una decidida Hilde con una brillante mirada, ante la que Quatre tuvo que retroceder del miedo.

— Bueno, suponiendo que estamos listos, creo que debemos de partir. - dijo Trowa, tratando de evitar que Hilde se volviera loca ahí mismo e intentara hacer la prueba de amarrar a Duo a un palo.

— Solo un momento, ocupo traer una maleta más del cuarto de atrás - dijo Hilde, mientras desaparecía por una puerta, para regresar a los tres minutos con un gran maletín.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué son esos Hilde- preguntó Quatre.

— Nada. Solo son los medicamentos de Duo. - explicó Hilde, abriéndola para mostrar suficientes drogas para dopar a un ejército.

-

En la Tierra, Relena se arregla ante el espejo para ir a recibir a algunos de sus invitados en el aeropuerto. Heero entró a la habitación en sus ropas comunes y corrientes (N/A: Como se viste en Endless Waltz. ¡Detestamos cuando usa pantalón corto!).

— Heero, no puedes usar esas ropas para ir a recibir a los invitados. - le regañó Relena.

— ¿Cuáles invitados- le dijo Heero, haciendo como que no sabía.

— ¿Cómo que cuáles invitados? Hilde, Duo, Quatre y Trowa están por llegar desde el puerto espacial. - le explicó Relena muy exasperada.

— Creo que puedo usar cualquier cosa para eso, ¿no te parece?

— Ni se te ocurra. Te vas a poner la mejor ropa que tengas y lo vas a hacer ahora. - le instruyó Relena.

— ¿Y si no- le dijo Heero, cometiendo el peor error que un hombre, casado o no, puede cometer a la hora de dirigirse a una mujer que lo amenace; no importa que el hombre en cuestión haya sido entrenado como el Soldado Perfecto.

Relena se volteó como una fiera y se abalanzó sobre Heero, a quién empezó a quitarle la ropa.

— Conque no quieres mudarte ¿eh? Pues tendré que vestirte yo - decía mientras le arrancaba la camiseta.

— Relena, no es necesario que lleguemos a demostraciones, solo tenías que avisar - dijo Heero un poco preocupado de a donde podía llegar esto.

-

En ese momento, a la puerta principal de la mansión estaban llegado Lady Une, con Mariemeia de la mano, y Noin, empujando la silla de ruedas en la que iba Zechs, que tampoco se reponía completamente de la noticia que le había dado su hermana.

— ¿Cómo a estado Zechs- le preguntó Lady a Noin con un poco de preocupación.

— Bueno, ahora ya dejó de repetir las mismas frases y puede dirigirse a otras personas. - le respondió Noin.

Zechs levantó tontamente la cabeza en ese momento y dijo- Noin... y la lechee?

— Ya casi, Milli, dame un rato más - le dijo Noin en un todo maternal.

— ¿Milli- Lady la veía con ojos incrédulos mientras Mariemeia se reía a escondidas.

— El doctor me dijo que tenía que ser cariñosa. - le explicó Lucre un poco abochornada (**N/A**: ¿No les encantan los apodos?)

Cuando entraban en el salón principal, Une le preguntó a una de las doncellas por Relena.

— La señorita debe de estar con el joven Yui cambiándose de ropa en el dormitorio principal. - le explicó la sirvienta.

— ¿Cambiándose juntos- dijo Mariemeia en un tono malicioso.

— ¡Juntosss..- medio balbuceó Zechs ante las palabras de la niña, antes de emitir una especie de quejido anormal y mostrar una mirada iracunda.

— ¡Milli- gritó Noin.

— ¡Mariemeia- le regaño Lady.

— ¿Qué? Yo solo interpreté lo que ella dijo - se disculpó la jovencita, antes de voltear y taparse la boca - ¡Milli- y luego volver a un tono jocoso - Vamos que se nos está haciendo tarde.

Mariemeia se dirigió a las puertas dobles de roble que daban al dormitorio principal, y las abrió de un golpe, revelando a Heero y Relena en el piso, donde ella ya le había desabotonado el pantalón y trataba de bajárselos, claro que era para hacer que se cambiara, aunque... tal vez para este momento ya cambiaron de idea.

— ¡Ohhh- dijo la niña.

— ¿Quee...? ¡Mariemeia- Lady se lanzó a taparle los ojos a la joven.

Detrás de ellas, donde Noin y Zechs permanecían, se escuchó un súbito sonido, una rara mezcla entre un chillido, un aullido y un ahogado, además de un poco de grito.

— ¡Milli- exclamó Noin, al ver que Zechs, no solo regresó a su estado catatónico original, sino que lo empeoró con un completo silencio y una especie de espuma que le salía por la boca.

— Lo sentimos mucho - trataba de decir Lady, completamente roja, cuando cerró las puertas con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha seguía tapándole los ojos a Mariemeia.

— ¡Yo quiero ver- exclamada la antes mencionada.

Heero y Relena se habían quedado petrificados desde el "Ohh" de Mariemeia, y ahora se veían el uno al otro mientras se incorporaban del suelo.

— ¿Qué crees que hayan pensado- le preguntó Relena un rato después un tanto abochornada.

— ¿Tú que crees, Relena¿ - le respondió Heero mientras al fin se cambiaba de ropa.

**Capítulo 4: Arribos y recuperaciones "milagrosas" **

Luego de tan bochornoso espectáculo, al fin, Relena logró que Heero se pusiera uno de los trajes que ella le había comprado. Salieron juntos a la sala, donde los esperaban Noin, Une, Mariemeia y el comatoso zombi que antiguamente respondía al nombre de Zechs, entre otros nombres. Por supuesto que de inmediato Lady y Lucrezia desviaron la mirada para evitar sonrojarse, sabia actitud que no imitó Mariemeia, que se puso a verlos fijamente como esperando que se pusieran a "jugar" en plena escalera.

— Sentimos la tardanza - dijo Relena, luchando por esconder el rubor que le cubría la cara.

Heero, como siempre tan fresco, ni siquiera se molestó en saludar, siendo el típico él.

Mientras salían de la casa e iban bajando por la escalinata principal rumbo al auto, Mariemeia se acercó discretamente a Lady y le susurró en el oído.

— Cree que si los dejamos solos en el asiento trasero se van a poner a hacerlo ahí mismo.

(**N/A**: Como que pervertimos un poco a la chiquilla, ¿no les parece?)

— ¡Mariemeia- Lady ni se molestó en bajar la voz para regañar a la niña por tan directo comentario.

— ¿Quée? ¿Yo que dije?

— Luego discutiremos esa manera de referirte a ciertos asuntos, jovencita - le regaño Lady.

Heero tuvo que ayudar a Noin a cargar la silla de ruedas de Zechs dentro de la van que ella había tenido que alquilar desde que él cayó en su actual estado, y nuestro querido protagonista no pudo ocultar una ligera risa cuando, contra todo pronóstico, Zechs trató de levantar las manos hasta su cuello, aparentemente en un intento de ahorcarlo en ese mismo lugar.

Cuando al fin se pudieron acomodar todos, partieron rumbo al aeropuerto, seguidos de otro vehículo con chofer, encargado de transportar a los invitados. La travesía no duró mi media hora, pasaron sin problemas a las áreas de desembarco de pasajeros y se pusieron a esperar.

— Atención, atención; el vuelo 758 desde el Puerto Espacial está llegando en este momento, y desembarcará por la puerta 5 - anunció una voz monótona por los altavoces.

Cinco minutos después, tres figuras conocidas salieron por la ya mencionada puerta. Relena estaba lista para saludarlos cuando se percató de algo, en lugar de cuatro invitados saludables, le llegaron tres buenos y uno en un estado que más asemejaba a una zanahoria, solo comparable al estado de su hermano. Pero claro que a ella no le importaba mucho su hermano, Duo era el problema, se suponía que él era el padrino, y en definitiva no cumpliría bien el papel teniendo una intravenosa pegada al brazo para poder alimentarse. Postergando un instante ese problema, se preparó para recibir a sus invitados principales.

— ¡Hilde! ¡Qué placer verte de nuevo!

— Relena, me encanta que me hayas invitado a la boda - le respondió la ya mencionada.

— ¿Cómo han estado, Heero y Relena- Quatre saludó a la pareja, acompañado de un asentimiento de Trowa como saludo.

— Muy bien Quatre, me alegra que hayan llegado - les respondió Relena, que siendo tan snob y adinerada, es obvio que va a llevarse bien con Quatre; por otro lado, Heero respondió también con un asentimiento, es claro, que él y Trowa se parecen en esa naturaleza poco conversadora.

Estaban en esa típica y trivial conversación, cuando Une preguntó:

— Hilde, ¿qué le pasó a Duo?

— ¡Ahh! Eso. Bueno, verán, creo que él ha tenido problemas para captar la noticia del matrimonio, ¿entienden lo que quiero decir?.

— Pues claro que te entiendo - le dijo Relena - no te has fijado en mi semiinconsciente hermano en la silla de ruedas detrás de nosotros.

Los recién llegados miraron en esa dirección, y no ocultaron su combinación de risa irónica con asombro ante el estado del Conde Relámpago.

— Lo que me preocupa - continuó Relena, descartando algún tipo de preocupación real por la suerte de su único pariente vivo - es lo que vamos a hacer con la ceremonia, Milliardo se supone que me va a entregar ante el altar y Duo se supone que es padrino, y con ellos así va a estar difícil.

— No te preocupes Relena, como ya le dije a Quatre y Trowa, así tenga que amarrar a Duo a un palo y llevarlo como un títere, él va a ser el padrino. Y si tenemos que arrastrar a tu hermano por el pasillo de la iglesia para entregarte, ¡así será- le respondió Hilde con completa vehemencia.

— ¡Eso no será necesario- exclamó una voz detrás de ellos. Se voltearon todos, para ver, saliendo de la puerta 7, donde estaba desembarcando un vuelo desde Bremen, a Dorothy Catalonia.

— No se suponía que estabas en un hospital psiquiátrico - le dijo atemorizado Quatre.

— Se llama Clínica de Descanso, Winner - Dorothy le dirigió una mirada medio desquiciada.

— Clínica de Descanso, donde de paso practican la terapia de electrochoques - respondió Trowa.

— Suficiente, no he venido para discutir eufemismos con ustedes dos, la señorita Relena me pidió que fuera su dama de honor. - terminó Dorothy.

— ¡¿QUÉÉÉ- todos los aún conscientes dirigieron miradas asustadas a Relena, como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

— Le pediste a Dorothy que fuera tu dama - le susurró Heero sin poder ocultar su asombro, algo raro en él.

— Si - les dijo orgullosa Relena - se lo pedí porque la sigo considerando una de mis mejores amigas.

— Ahora yo me pregunto cuál estará más loca - dijo Lady apenas abriendo la boca.

— Cierto - interrumpió Dorothy - y como tal, voy asegurarme que todos los integrantes de esta boda este bien para la ceremonia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Dorothy alcanzó una maleta mediana de su carrito de equipaje, y la abrió revelando un compendio de medicinas más grande que una farmacia, dejando como un ítem diminuto el saco de medicamentos que había traído Hilde. Pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue cuando abrió un segundo compartimiento de su maleta, dejando al descubierto una extraño aparato eléctrico.

— Dorothy - comenzó Quatre - no es que me sorprendan las medicinas ni nada, pero que es esa cosa.

— ¿Esto? Pero si es solo una pequeñez. Un pequeño equipo de electrochoques portátil que me regalo mi doctor al ver que ya no me podía retener. - dijo Dorothy entre una lluvia de esas horripilantes risitas que acostumbra.

— Te lo dije - le susurró Trowa al oído de Quatre.

— Silencio Barton, o voy a iniciar contigo las pruebas de campo - le amenazó Dorothy.

— Suficiente Dorothy - intervino Relena, que no quería más bajas entre sus invitados - ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con esa cosa?

— ¡Ooouu! Señorita Relena, lo único que voy a hacer es darle unos cuantos toquecitos a este par para que reaccionen. - dijo Dorothy inocentemente.

— ¡Ah no! A mi Duo no - dijo de inmediato Hilde.

— ¡Ni a mi Milli- la secundó Noin.

- ¡Milli- le dirigieron todos sus miradas medio burlonas.

— Quiero decir... bueno ustedes saben lo que quiero decir - Noin se puso de inmediato a la defensiva.

— Alto ustedes dos - nuevamente intervino Relena - Yo no voy a consentir ni un padrino ni un hermano comatosos en esta boda, ¿entendido?.

Fue tal la mirada medio homicida de Relena, que a las dos damas no les quedó más opción que retroceder y dejar que la loca siguiera con sus cosas, ¡a la mitad del aeropuerto!. Dorothy les metió una gran cantidad de píldoras de diversos tamaños y colores, de esas que tienen nombre impronunciables. Justo cuando uno empieza a dividirse entre si ella sabe lo que hace o solo quiere drogarlos hasta la muerte; Dorothy les colocó las conexiones de la máquina, y con un par de jalones los dejó medio atontados, y probablemente medio muertos, pero lo suficientemente conscientes para poder decir que aún servían para lo que Relena los quería.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó- dijo Duo, un poco confundido, algo natural - ¿Donde estamos?

—Duo, acaso eres tonto, estamos en la Tierra para la boda de Relena y Heero - le regañó Hilde.

— Boda, ¿entonces no era una pesadilla- murmuro Zechs.

— Me temo que no - Noin le dirigió una miradita.

— Me alegro que los dos estén bien - comenzó Quatre - Estuvieron comatosos varios días.

— De hecho, hasta Zechs se veía peor que mi Duo - declaró Hilde.

— Claro que se veía peor - comenzó Mariemeia - Él se llevó infarto doble al tener que ver a Heero y Relena revolcándose en una habitación.

— ¡Mariemeia- le gritó Lady.

— Ven lo que tengo que soportar - empezó a quejarse la niña.

— ¿Revolcándose- balbuceó Duo, que parecía iba a regresar a su estado previo.

— ¡Ah no Duo- le dijo Hilde - Vas a olvidar eso último, te vas a poner de pie y vas a salir de aquí completamente consciente.

Con esa regañada, todos los recién llegados cogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a los vehículos que los esperaban.

**Capítulo 5: Caminos separados **

Luego de la pequeña y vergonzosa escena en la sala de llegadas del aeropuerto, todos se dirigieron a los autos. Por iniciativa de Relena, para de una vez comenzar con los distintos preparativos de la boda, se dividieron entre los vehículos de modo genérico; Heero conducía el vehículo con los muchachos y Noin iba a conducir el otro, solo que Dorothy se le adelantó insistiendo en conducir ella.

Tomaron camino rumbo a la casa de Relena, que se convertiría en la sede organizativa de esta boda, el auto de los muchachos estaba bastante tranquilo, aunque tal vez fuera más debido al silencio incómodo que se cernía sobre todos luego de la última revelación dejada salir por Mariemeia en el aeropuerto. Después de cinco minutos, la hiperactividad natural de Duo ya no pudo aguantar más tiempo, dejando salir bruscamente:

— ¿Dónde te estabas revolcando con Relena, eh, Heero?

Mientras Zechs se ahogaba con su propio aire (— ¿De quién fue la gran idea de que yo viniera en el auto con este montón de locos y el baka?), Heero tuvo que juntar toda su sobrehumana frialdad para no perder el control del auto para dirigir una mirada amenazante, especialmente aprendida de Relena, a Duo.

— Ese no es tu asunto, Duo. - fue la fría, seria y decepcionantemente pacífica respuesta que le dio Heero.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor... ¿Siiii?. ¡Cuéntame Heero! Te prometo que no le diré a nadie. - Duo tuvo un súbito retroceso emocional y empezó a comportarse como un chiquillo de 7 años, o al menos, más que de costumbre.

— Duo, por Dios - le dijo asombrado Quatre - Compórtate bien, estás empezando a hacer el ridículo.

— ¡No me importa, yo quiero averiguarlo- ahora si está haciendo un berrinche.

— Duo, empezaras a comportarte de acuerdo a tu edad en este momento o yo voy a hacer lo que Heero no puede hacer por tener que sujetar el volante, ¿entendido- esta vez, la frase la profirió Trowa, que aunque frío y distante, se oía bastante amenazante.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...- Duo reinició su cantaleta- por favor, por favor, por favor... AUGGHH. - solo que esta vez fue definitivamente detenido por el buen coronel Zechs Marquise, que ya no pudiendo aguantar la estúpida charla que tomaba lugar decidió acallar al infractor él mismo propinando un severo golpe a Duo, que, agarrado fuera de guardia, cayó redondito en la inconsciencia.

Esta acción los tomó a todos por sorpresa, tanto que hasta Heero perdió un poco el hilo de los que estaba haciendo y solo por un pelo pudo evitar pegar toda la defensa del carro contra un paredón. Solo otros cinco minutos después al fin, Quatre pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

— Zechs, ¿cómo pudiste golpear a Duo? Creí que eras un pacifista.

— Hay un momento para la paz, y hay un momento para partirle la cara a golpes a cualquiera que haga una referencia así de mi hermana - empezó esta frase con un tono serio pero terminó con una amenazadora y fría mirada dirigida a Heero, dejando bien en claro que esta no iba a ser la mejor de las relaciones entre parientes políticos.

Mientras esta pequeña divergencia tomaba lugar, otro escenario se desarrollaba en el otro vehículo. Dorothy iba conduciendo como solo ella sabía hacerlo: en un estilo híbrido que combina los estilos de conducción de un piloto de fórmula 1, de rally todo terreno con un pequeño toque de carrera de demoliciones. Tomaba las curvas como a cien kilómetros por hora, pasaba hasta sobre las aceras y no tenía piedad ni por las lisiadas abuelitas que demostraban súbitas dotes gimnásticas para evitar ser atropelladas por ella.

— Dorothy, creo que deberías bajar la velocidad - le dijo Relena mientras se sujetaba en una curva que casi la lanzó fuera del auto.

— ¿Reducir, pero si solo vamos a 120 km/h. Más bien creo que lo llevo demasiado lento - le respondió la rubia con total inocencia.

— Si esto es lento Dorothy, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hacer cuando llevas prisa. - le dijo Lady Une.

— ¿Prisa? Bueno, me voy a apurar. - y ante esto, aceleró más a fondo, llegando a tal velocidad que hubiera dejado atontado al Correcaminos.

— ¡Oh, Dios! Relena, como van las cosas para la ceremonia - dijo Hilde en un intento de ignorar las náuseas que empezaban a llegarle por la vertiginosa velocidad de Dorothy.

— Muy bien - dijo Relena, obviamente ella también evitaba el tema de la conducción de Dorothy - la iglesia, la recepción y la luna de miel ya están listos, pero estaba esperando a llegaran ustedes para planear las despedidas de solteros y dar el visto bueno final a mi traje de novia, además de algunos otros detallitos.

— Excelente señorita Relena - dijo Dorothy, girando la cabeza hacia ella y olvidando completamente mirar el camino por donde iba - no puedo esperar para organizar esa fiesta de soltera.

— ¿Cómo que organi... ¡Cuidado, Dorothy- comenzó Relena, pero se interrumpió ante la aparición de un letrero de "Niños en la vía" justo frente a ellas.

El auto iba a tal velocidad que menos de un segundo después el letrero ya había sido embestido y luego de volar por el aire, fue a caer 10 metros detrás de ellas. Hasta ese momento, Dorothy volvió a mirar al frente, y como si nada hubiera pasado preguntó:

— ¿Cuidado con qué? Señorita Relena, creo que usted está demasiado nerviosa.

Tanto Relena, como las demás pasajeras del auto están con los ojos abiertos como platos y las bocas abiertas, suponemos que aún están viendo su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

— Señorita Relena... - llamó Dorothy batiendo su mano frente a sus ojos.

— Ah, si, si, si. Ya regrese. - dijo aún atontada.

— Me estaba diciendo algo antes de caer en ese trance por nada - le dijo Dorothy.

— Si, ¿cómo es eso de organizar algo?

— Pues, señorita Relena, recuerde que es privilegio de la dama de honor el poder organizar la fiesta de despedida de soltera, lo mismo que es del padrino organizar la de soltero.

— ¿Quée? ¡Ah, si- Relena había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, y ahora empezaba a lamentar haber elegido a Dorothy como dama, quién sabe los horrores que ella desataría para la fiesta.

— ¡Eso quiere decir que mi Duo organizara la fiesta de Heero- dijo con súbita claridad Hilde.

— Ya me imagino como la va hacer - dijo Noin con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir- le dijeron al mismo tiempo Hilde y Relena.

— Pues es obvio que Duo va a contratar a un montón de prostitutas y va organizar una orgía - esta vez Mariemeia la de la obvia salida.

— ¡Mariemeia- le gritó Lady, pero ya era tarde, Hilde, Noin y Relena estaban picadas por el gusanito de los celos; y cosas muy malas cuando a las mujeres les da con eso, en especial para los hombre.

Después de una encrucijada los autos se separaron, ya que por tradición todos saben que la novia no puede ver al novio antes de la ceremonia. (— Pero Heero, tu ya la viste bastante - por esta salida, Duo se ganó otro golpe de Zechs). Así que mientras las damas regresaron a instalar su base de operaciones en la casa de Relena, los muchachos se fueron a instalar al Sanc Inn, el mejor hotel de la capital, desde donde operarían en su parte de la organización.

**Capítulo 6: Trajes y amenazas **

Hora boda: T menos 10 días.

Después de la llegada de los invitados, todos fueron adecuadamente separados en sus bases de operaciones, la de las damas sería la mansión de Relena, donde todas ya se estaban acomodando. Los caballeros estarían acomodados en el Sanc Inn, un hotel cinco estrellas de la capital, que sería no solo su base organizacional, sino el sitio en el que Duo planeaba hacer la más enloquecida despedida de soltero que la historia tuviera registro; razón por la que no estaba muy triste de que estuviera a más de 6 kilómetros de su adorada Hilde.

Pero para estos acontecimientos aún falta rato, primero están otros asuntos. Al día siguiente de la llegada de los invitados, era de mañana y se arreglaban para salir a hacer las compras iniciales, como los smokings, anillos, regalos y todas esas cosas; claro que antes debían de despertar a Duo, que hacía gala de ser capaz de dormir pasado el medio día si se le dejaba.

— Esto es inútil - dijo Heero luego de que Quatre tratara por milésima vez de despertarlo suavemente. Así que se fue al baño, y regresó 5 minutos después con un vaso grande lleno de agua bien helada; era de esperar que se la echara en la cara, pero en lugar de eso se la arrojó justo en los pantalones, eso fue suficiente para que Duo despertara aullando y saltara de la cama rumbo al baño.

— No te parece que eso fue un poco exagerado - le dijo muy tranquilo Trowa.

— Está despierto, ¿no- le respondió Heero.

En ese momento se oyó un golpe en la puerta, y antes de que Quatre pudiera ir a abrir, esta se abrió de un golpe, revelando a un Wufei Chang bastante enojado.

— Ohh. Hola, Wufei.- fueron las palabras de Quatre antes de ser bruscamente cortadas por la vociferación de Wufei.

— ¡Yuuuuiiiiii! ¿Cómo es eso de que te vas a casar con esa débil chiquilla de Relena Darlian- Wufei no estaba muy contento.

— Creí que ya te lo había dicho Sally - le respondió Heero con completa tranquilidad.

— ¡Sí que me lo dijo! Pero yo aún no lo puedo creer. No puede ser cierto. - de enojado, Wufei adoptó una actitud un poco más derrotada.

— Vamos Wufei - Duo estaba saliendo del baño en ese momento - Todos caemos en eso en algún momento, y no me vas a decir que esa relación tuya con Sally no es contraria a los que predicas, después de todo, ella es una mujer, ¿o me equivoco?

— Me rehúso a recibir sermones de alguien que aún no puede dejar de mojar la cama en las noches - le respondió Wufei bastante enojado.

— ¿QUEEEE? NONONONONONONONO. ¡Esto es por culpa de Heero- se defendió Duo.

— Esto demuestra lo infantil que eres, le hechas la culpa a otras personas por andarte orinando en la cama. Sinceramente Maxwell, si no puedes retener mejor no bebas gaseosas antes de dormir. -le dijo Wufei, pero con un ligero brillo en los ojos que hacía claro que se estaba burlando de Duo.

— ¿Quieren dejar estas tonterías y apurarse? Quiero salir rápido de todo esto - dijo Zechs desde el otro extremo de la habitación, donde estaba tomando su desayuno. Luego dirigió su mirada, súbitamente asesina, hacia donde estaba Wufei, el cual le respondió con una mirada igualmente peligrosa.

Notando esto, Heero notó de inmediato que iba a tener bastantes problemas evitando que estos se mataran antes de la boda. 'Ahhh, ¿por qué Relena se empeñará en invitar a los mayores psicópatas a estas cosas?', pensaba Heero mientras consideraba la más adecuada estrategia para evitar un homicidio múltiple en la habitación.

— Creo que será mejor que nos apuremos, la cita en la sastrería es a las 11:00 a.m. - dijo Trowa, para tratar de romper la tensión que súbitamente había tomado control de la habitación.

Medio hora después ya estaban los seis en la calle, con rumbo a la sastrería Rosa y Ojal, una elección personal de Relena.

— ¿Por qué Pagan no nos está acompañando? Creí que él iba a estar en nuestro equipo - preguntó Quatre.

— Porque Relena lo quería con ella, es el único que sabe hacer las rosas de mantequilla que ella le gustan. - le respondió Heero muy serio mientras buscaba la tienda.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso Heero- le preguntó malicioso Duo.

— Ehhh.. Ahhhh... ¡Cállate Maxwell!

— Síiiiiii. ¿Tú como sabes eso Yui- le preguntó esta vez Zechs, solo que más que malicioso sonaba furibundo.

— Ohhh. ¡No me interrumpan! ¡¿No ven que estoy manejando- normalmente Heero es más tranquilo cuando lo acosan sus amigos y futuros parientes políticos, pero por partida doble, el no puede controlarlos y manejar al mismo tiempo; ese auto es de Relena y lo mataría y se lo abolla.

Por fin encontraron la tienda, pero Heero tardó otros 10 minutos buscando un sitio para estacionar el auto. Entraron a la tienda, y de inmediato fueron recibidos por el dependiente.

— La oficina de desempleo es a la vuelta de la esquina - les dijo algo enojado.

— ¿Quée? ¡Noo! Nosotros estamos aquí por la boda Darlian-Yui – declaró de inmediato Duo, ¿quién podría creerlo un desempleado?

— ¡Ohhhh! Discúlpenme - dijo en empleado, aunque aún tenía sus dudas de que semejante grupito fuera invitado en la boda más lujosa que había visto el reino Sanc desde el último matrimonio de la realeza, y de eso ya habían sido más de 20 años - Síganme por aquí por favor.

Siguieron al dependiente al cuarto del fondo, donde este tomó medidas y pidió nombres, ya Pagan había llamado un mes antes avisando quienes iban a ser los invitados y cuales eran sus medidas aproximadas, por lo que solamente hacía falta hacer los últimos ajustes.

Duo no estaba nada contento con la idea de tener que ponerse lo que él llama "traje de pingüino", pero ante las miradas amenazantes de Heero y Quatre, junto con la reprobatoria del vendedor, se quedó bien callado. Ni Quatre ni Trowa se quejaron de tener que usar los trajes, y cualquier posible queja de Wufei se redujo a meros gruñidos por lo bajo. Zechs estaba acostumbrado a usar ropa que la mayoría de la gente consideraría incómoda, después de todo, esos uniformes de Oz no eran tan prácticos como uno lo desearía; y Heero, puede molestarle o no, pero él no se va a quejar nunca en público.

Heero estaba tratando de ajustarse la corbata de su smoking, él podía ser el mejor piloto del mundo, pero es claro que su entrenamiento no incluyó el delicado arte de hacerse el nudo Windsor de la corbata. Continuó con eso durante un momento, hasta que Zechs se paró frente a él y empezó a ayudarlo.

— Me gustaría dirigirte unas palabras respecto a mi hermana, Yui - le dijo muy serio el Conde Relámpago.

— ¿Sí- Heero fingía estar serio, pero en el fondo le preocupaba este súbito aproximamiento de Zechs.

— Yo espero que seas capaz de darle felicidad a mi hermana - decía Zechs, mientras un tomaba un tono neutro y ajustaba la corbata.

— Te aseguro que eso es lo que haré - Heero empezaba a sentirse asfixiado.

— Bien - un súbito gruñido llenaba la antes neutral voz del antiguo coronel de Oz - Por que de lo contrario... - ahora estaba tallando más y más la corbata de Heero - no me quedaría más opción que encargarme del asunto... - y seguía tallando.

Para este punto, Heero estaba batallando por mantener la conciencia ante la falta de oxígeno, difícil porque Zechs no dejaba de tallar. Ya estaban a punto de perder el control los dos y empezar a propinarse patadas, cuando Quatre interrumpió la "afable" conversación entre cuñados.

— ¿Heeeroooo? ¿Zeeeeechsss? ¿Ya terminaron- preguntó muy tranquilo, aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado.

— Claro, en un momento - Zechs se había volteado a responderle, recuperando su tono tranquilo, y Heero aprovechó la oportunidad para aflojarse el nudo de la corbata, que había pasado de ser un Windsor a uno de Ahorcado.

Cuando ya todas las medidas y los ajustes fueron hechos, se encargaron de pagar al vendedor, que seguía un poco incrédulo de que semejante grupo estuviera compuesto por los invitados de honor de la boda, incluidos el novio, el padrino y el hermano de la novia; pero no se quejó mucho cuando Zechs sacó su tarjeta diamante y pagó la cuenta.

— Ahora sí, ¡vamos a comer- dijo jubiloso Duo.

Zechs dirigió una mirada a Heero, y este hubiera podido jurar que el hermano de su futura esposa estaba pensando como colocarle cianuro en la comida.

**Capítulo 7: Horrores de guardarropa. **

Mientras Zechs se contenía increíblemente para no matar a su futuro cuñado. Las damas estaban en predicamento parecido al otro lado de la ciudad. Para ser más precisos, a cinco cuadras, en la tienda Elegance, donde Relena había mandado a pedir los vestidos de ellas desde hace dos semanas.

En cuando Relena y su pequeña comitiva, formada por Dorothy, Lady, Lucrezia, Hilde y Mariemeia; cruzó la puerta, fueron recibidas por un "floreado" encargado y diseñador.

— Bienvenidas damas -dijo el joven, que no tendría más de 20 años, con el pelo teñido de rubio, ojos verdes, obviamente lentes de contacto; y una ropa que parecía residuos de temporada de Walter Mercado - En que puedo servirle a la excelentísima Relena Darlian.

— Hemos venido a revisar los vestidos para la boda, Armand -dijo Relena mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

— Precioso - le respondió Armand - Van a quedar extasiadas con mi obra.

— Donde cree que la señorita Relena haya conocido a ese personaje. -dijo Mariemeia con un poco de indiscreción.

— ¡Mariemeia! Por favor. -le regaño Lady, avergonzándose de las salidas de su pequeña protegida.

El susodicho Armand ignoró la frase de la pequeña y las guió al fondo, donde tenía los vestidores y guardaba los vestidos que ya tenía preparados.

— Va a estar muy feliz con lo que hice para su vestido, señorita Relena. En verdad me lucí en esta ocasión - Armand sacó un vestido blanco y se lo pasó a Relena - Pero lo podrá apreciar mejor una vez puesto, ¿por qué no pasa por aquí- dijo, guiando a Relena hacia un vestidor.

— Pero antes, ¿cómo están los vestidos de las damas de honor- se dirigió Relena al buen Armand.

— Por supuesto... Alteza. - hizo una pausa y buscó en la bodega, sacando cinco vestidos en bolsas negras, y uno más pequeño, obviamente para Mariemeia, también en una bolsa. Armand los cuenta y se queda un poco extrañado - Me disculpará su Señoría, pero aquí tengo cinco vestidos para las damas de honor y solo cuento cuatro damas.

— Eso es cierto - interrumpió Noin - ¿donde está Sally?

— Aquí estoy yo - en ese momento entra Sally, usando aún su uniforme de Preventer y cargando una bandeja con humeante café. Vista que horrorizó a Armand, que de inmediato procedió a proteger sus vestidos de las posibilidades de obtener una mancha de café. - Lamento llegar tarde, pero me tocó horario nocturno hoy.

— No hay problema Sally, de por sí, apenas estamos comenzando. - le dijo Relena.

— Traje café para todos - continuó la antigua mayor de la Alianza, mientras les repartía a todas café, excepto a Mariemeia, que recibió un vaso con chocolate.

— No es justo, ¿por qué yo no puedo tomar café- se quejó la niña.

— Porque la última vez que tomaste café, tuviste un ataque de hiperactividad y no dormiste por dos días, además de mantenerme despierta jugando y conspirando para conquistar el mundo - le regaño Lady en su altivo tono.

— No es justo, un pequeño error y uno queda marcado de por vida. - se siguió quejando la joven Khussrenada.

Cada una cogió su vestido respectivo y entraron a los vestidores a probárselos. A los 20 minutos, Relena salió extasiada.

— Armand, ¡es hermoso!

— Como todo lo que hago, pero me alegra que le guste señorita. - dijo el modisto.

El vestido de Relena, hecho de raso, satín y seda; dejaba los hombros descubiertos, y apenas se sujetaba en la parte de los brazos inmediatamente inferior al hombro. Bajaba muy tallado por el tronco, área en la que tenía un hermoso diseño, y la falda era ligeramente acampanada, con una cola de un metro de largo.

— Esta vez de verdad te luciste.

Armand estaba orgullosamente a punto de empezar a auto alabarse otra vez cuando un agudo chillido fue emanado del ultimo vestidor. Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió de un golpazo, revelando a una muy enojada Dorothy, que estaba usando algo parecido a un vestido mostaza, completamente acampanado, al grado de estar seguros de que por debajo debe hacer alambre, con mucho encaje por todas partes, flores sintéticas y guantes hasta lo más alto de los brazos.

— ¡NUNCA JAMÁS! La gran Dorothy Catalonia, nieta del legendario duque Dermail, no va a ser vista utilizando esta ridiculez en público.

Inmediatamente, los demás vestidores se abrieron también, mostrando que el resto de las damas de honor tampoco estaban muy de ilusionadas con los dichosos vestiditos. Mariemeia estaba especialmente furiosa con el que le tocaba como niña de las flores, el cual era parecido a los de las damas, excepto por los guantes más cortos y un sombrero de raso mostaza tan sobre decorado que solo le faltaba un ave disecada arriba.

— Yo soy Mariemeia Khussrenada Barton, hija del duque Treize Khussrenada, heredera de la familia Barton, y conquistadora de la Tierra... durante una temporada.

— De 2 horas - agregó Lady.

— Si, de dos horas - aceptó de mala gana Mariemeia - He tenido que usar muchas cosas ridículas en mi vida, pero esto rompe cualquier esquema o límite previo.

Armand estaba muy insultado por la reacción de las damas, y parecía no entender por qué no les gustaban sus diseños.

— Me temo que no entiendo el problema que ustedes tienen con sus vestidos damas.

— ¿Dónde comenzar- dijo en tono burlón Dorothy - Ahh, ya sé. ¡¿Qué tal el horripilante color! ¡¿Dónde ha visto un vestido de dama en color mostaza!

— Para que entienda señorita, ese color no es mostaza es MAGENTA, y es la última moda - dijo Armand entre amanerado y enojado.

— Tal vez la última moda entre muebles porque nadie con buen gusto usaría esto. - ahora Dorothy iba a empezar a gritar.

— Me temo que no hay nada que hacer, ya están hechos y pagados, deberán usarlos - Armand estaba usando un tono más de comerciante.

— Ah no, yo no lo creo - Dorothy se ponía amenazante y las demás temían a donde podía llegar la cosa.

— ¿Y qué pretende hacer al respecto- ESE fue un error fatal por parte de Armand.

Con eso, Dorothy se le acercó muy lentamente, como lo hace el tigre el ciervo herido, y su sonrisa se convertía en la un tiburón: — Convencerlo.- Esto fue lo único que dijo en voz alta.

Media hora después, las damas salieron algo avergonzadas, pero felices de que Dorothy convenciera a Armand de trabajar horas extras para hacer unos vestidos más decentes. Relena estaba segura de que nunca le podría pedir otro vestido ya que muy probablemente el pobre modisto iba a tomarse unas vacaciones en algún sanatorio psiquiátrico luego de las palabras de Dorothy.

**Capítulo 8: ¿Mexicana o francesa? **

Después de haber atormentado hasta la muerte al pobre de Armand, las damas salieron en búsqueda de un restaurante para poder almorzar, una decisión bastante difícil ya que no podían decidirse.

— Yo quiero comer hagis - dijo Lady Une.

— ¡Jamás, yo no voy a comer vejiga de oveja rellena de menudencias - se quejó Mariemeia, a quién la sola idea le daba un ligero tono facial verde.

— ¡Vamos por una pizza- proclamó Hilde.

— ¡Aaahhh no! No voy a poder entrar en mi vestido si aumento un gramo más - les advirtió Relena.

— Relena, si el vestido no te queda bien, siempre puedes ir de regreso a donde Armand para que te lo arregle en un minuto - le dijo Sally.

— No creo que ese escuálido modista esté en condiciones de coser un botón por muuucho tiempo - dijo Dorothy disimulando una ligera sonrisa.

— ¡Ya sé- dijo contenta Relena - hay un nuevo restaurante francés en el lado oeste de la ciudad, podemos ir a probar.

Lady estaba decepcionada de no poder probar el hagis, y Hilde seguía con que ella prefería la pizza a esos platos exóticos cuyo nombre no podía ni pronunciar (N/A: Nosotras tampoco podemos, así que no nos pidan mucho detalle aquí), pero como Relena estaba empezando a ponerse de mal humor con la pelea, y Dorothy se empezaba a poner psicópata otra vez, decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo así.

Llegaron al restaurante La Meson du Toulousse (N/A: Mi hermana Lady Evil, asesora creativa del fic, ha estado viendo mucho los Aristogatos, se nota en el nombre), donde, pese a que normalmente se exige reservación previa, no podían menos que conceder una mesa de inmediato a Relena. Se sentaron en una de las mejores mesas, y pidieron el menú; mientras Hilde y Sally se atontaban tratando de leer los nombre en francés, con un poco de ayuda de Lady y Dorothy, más acostumbradas a estas cosas; Mariemeia se robaba caracoles de una mesa vecina y Relena se apartó un poco y sacó su celular para hacer una llamada. Luego de tres timbrazos, alguien respondió la línea del otro lado.

— Sí - conocida voz monótona.

— Hola amor - saludo alegre Relena. Al mismo tiempo, sentado junto a Heero, Zechs pudo percibir momentáneamente una voz conocida del otro lado del teléfono que Heero acababa de responder, y se volteó rápidamente listo para encañonarlo, pero Heero, siendo más rápido y conociendo los arrebatos de su cuñado, se paró de la silla en la que estaba y se fue a un rincón.

— Ah, Relena, ¿cómo estás- Heero trató de mantener la ecuanimidad de la voz para no atraer las miradas asesinas de Zechs y Wufei.

— Aquí, eligiendo algo para almorzar mientras trato de mantener la paz dentro de mi grupo - dijo Relena en tono de broma.

— Con semejante comitiva, debe ser más fácil pacificar el universo que a esas. Pero deberías intentar tranquilizar a los que yo tengo - le respondió Heero.

— Ah, ¿Por qué, corazoncito- ahora Relena empezaba a ponerse melosa, atrayendo la atención de Mariemeia, a quien, el estar robando los croissant del carrito de postres, no le impide prestar atención a posibles chismes y comentarios mordaces.

— Nada que pueda decir por teléfono y testigos tan cercanos - le dijo Heero por encima de los gritos de los meseros mexicanos que llamaban por una orden de tacos.

— ¿Puedo saber donde estás- le preguntó extrañada Relena ante el sonido de fondo.

— Es un sitio que Duo eligió para almorzar, La Churrasquería Feliz de Manolito - dijo Heero con un poco de vergüenza.

— Ooouuu, yyyy.. ¿Está buena la comida?

— Todavía trato de descifrar que es lo tiene el taco sorpresa, pero temo la respuesta. (N/A: Nuestras disculpas para cualquier lector mexicano o que guste de la comida de ese tipo).

— Tomaré eso como "buena". No quieres que te vaya a acompañar - Relena obviamente no sabe que no es bueno pedir comida desconocida que tenga por nombre "sorpresa". Al mismo tiempo, Mariemeia pudo oír esas palabras por sobre los sonidos de asco de Hilde cuando un camarero le ofreció calamar semicrudo.

— ¡Lady, Lady, Lady! Relena va a irse – enana más soplona, ¿no?

Lady ya estaba cansada de esto, pero preguntó: — ¿Adónde Mariemeia?

— A alguna asquerosa churrasquería para encontrarse con Heero (N/A: Más disculpas para los mexicanos)

— ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ! Relena NO PUEDES IR A VER AL NOVIO ANTES DE LA BODA- le gritaron al mismo tiempo todas las muchachas, ganándose una mirada espantada del maitre.

— Uuuppsss. Lo siento corazoncito - le dijo Relena a Heero.

— Está bien - Heero tenía sus propios problemas en ese momento, el griterío que salía amplificado por su teléfono atrajo la atención de los demás comensales de su mesa, en especial Zechs, que ya tenía los ojos cuadrados y las venas de la cabeza parecían a punto de reventar; pero no le costó a Duo oír la parte de "corazoncito" - Nos hablamos después, espero - y colgó.

— Con que... ¿quién era, "corazoncito"- le dijo burlándose Duo.

— Cállate, Maxwell - Heero sonaba amenazadoramente serio.

— Heero, sabes que no puedes andar llamando a Relena - le dijo con ligero reproche Quatre, mientras que Zechs estaba tan enojado que apenas podía emitir mayor sonido a un gruñido, ni que decir respecto a poder conjugar una palabra.

— Yo no la llame, fue ella - dijo serio Heero, como si en lugar de una llamada casual estuvieran discutiendo una misión en territorio rival.

— ¡Seres débiles- empezó a vociferar Wufei.

— Suficiente Wufei, no olvides que tu también estás con Sally. - le regañó Trowa.

— Yo no ando con ella, solo la uso para que me lave la ropa - dijo rápidamente Wufei.

— Entonces. ¿por qué vives con ella- le preguntó Duo riéndose.

— Ahh... Es... es para no tener que ir a dejarla muy lejos - salida muy tonta de Wufei.

— ¿Y por qué solamente hay una cama en tu casa- le dijo serio Quatre.

— Ahhh. ¡Ella duerme en el sillón- dijo Wufei, pero luego de un momento agregó - Hey, ¡TÚ NUNCA HAS IDO A MI CASA!

- JA ja JA, caíste Wufei - dijo Quatre cayendo a carcajadas.

Con esto, Duo se puso a considerar una pregunta, que formuló rápidamente: — Heero, ¿tú dónde duermes?

— ¿Ah? – esa pregunta agarró un poco de sorpresa a nuestro osado piloto gundam.

— En casa de Relena. ¿dónde duermes? – insistió el necio Maxwell.

— Ehh... este... yo... ¡hay muchas habitaciones- por una vez Heero perdió el tono serio por uno más bien incómodo, dando una rápida mirada a Zechs detrás de él, que parecía listo a clavarlo a la mesa con la tortilla de los tacos al pastor y los mondadientes.

Mientras, Relena enfrentaba algo parecido con sus acompañantes.

— Señorita Relena, sabe perfectamente que no puede andar llamándose con el novio - le regañó Dorothy.

— Es que hace mucho que no oigo de él - dijo Relena algo encaprichada.

— Le he dicho a Duo mil veces que no vaya a esas cochinas churrasquerías que no tienen ni permisos de salubridad - dijo de mal humor Hilde - Siempre termina enfermándose del estómago. (N/A: Nuevamente nos disculpamos con los lectores mexicanos)

— Me pregunto que estarán comiendo - dijo Mariemeia mirando su plato, ya que el cordero la tenía algo asqueada.

— Ooouuu... no será que... no habrán pedido el "plato sorpresa" ¿verdad- Hilde ya estaba preocupada.

— Uuuupppssss... - dijo Relena mientras ponía los ojos cuadrados.

— Oh, no creo que les vaya a caer mal. - le aseguró Noin.

— Bueno, si para mañana no han llamado aún a la unidad de intoxicaciones, creo que estarán bien - dijo Hilde.

**Capítulo 9: Llamadas telefónicas. **

Esa noche, la extravagante comitiva de Heero se encontraba de regreso en el hotel, donde ya Quatre había tenido que llamar a un doctor para que le diera una miradita a Duo.

— Ahhhhh... Mi estómago... - se escuchaban los chillidos de Duo desde el baño - No me explico que me pasó, pero estoy casi seguro que ese Zechs me envenenó.

— Duo, no creo que él se haya tomado la molestia de envenenarte luego de que se te ocurrió comerte ese taco - le contestó Trowa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Qué dices? Ese taco no tenía nada malo - Duo defendió su plato favorito.

— ¿Nada malo? Aún no estoy seguro de que eso siquiera fuera carne – le recriminó Trowa.

— Carne sí era... lo que no sé es de QUÉ era - dijo Duo, con algo de esfuerzo en la voz.

— ¿No te basta con eso- le preguntó Trowa en el tono más cercano a asombro que era capaz de emitir.

— No... oooouuyyyyyyy... - Duo siguió chillando mientras su estómago le dolía más.

— Okay, ya llegó el doctor - avisó Quatre desde el salón.

— Espero que traiga máscara antigas - dijo Wufei muy aburrido sentado en un sillón.

Mientras el doctor pasaba adelante, y Trowa hacía esfuerzos por abrir la puerta del baño, ya que Duo estaba demasiado intoxicado para poder moverse; Heero estaba tomando aire fresco en la terraza de la habitación, o escapando de los gritos y olores corporales de Duo, todavía no estamos seguras.

En ese momento, el celular de Heero, que estaba colocado en una mesa de la sala empieza a sonar, Heero se apresura para ir a responderlo, pero es demasiado tarde, porque su potencialmente homicida futuro cuñado llega primero, y de inmediato ve el número en el identificador de llamadas: "Relena". Wufei, que estaba sentado al lado, hubiera jurado que parecía que a Zechs se le iban a salir los ojos del colerón que se llevó en ese momento. Zechs atendió el teléfono y de inmediato la voz de Relena se escuchó desde el otro lado.

— ¡Corazonciiiitoooo! ¿Cómo está mi conejito de azúcar?

(N/A: Síii, ya sabemos, eso suena asqueroso, pero es totalmente necesario para la historia)

— ¿Cómo que corazoncito? ¿Ahh Relena- le dijo Zechs, dando muestras de un tremendo autocontrol.

— Ahhhh... jajajajaja. ¿Cómo estás hermano? ¿No me pasarías a mi coraz... digo, Heero- dijo muy nerviosa Relena.

Poniendo una mirada que hubiera puesto a todos los ejércitos de la Alianza a temblar en un rincón y rogar por sus madres, Zechs le pasó el teléfono a Heero, que logró mantenerse lo más ecuánime posible.

— Aló.

— Heero, cariño, no me parece buena idea que andes dejando el teléfono tirado por ahí, después de todo, puede decirse que estás en territorio hostil - dijo, aún nerviosa, Relena.

— Estoy consciente de eso - dijo Heero manteniéndose libre de cualquier expresión o gesto que pudiera despertar la furia de la masa rabiosa que lo rodeaba, léase Zechs Marquise, o de los molestos buitres deseosos de chismes, léase todos los demás; y se movió calmadamente de regreso a la terraza, para al menos disminuir la cantidad de chismes que iban a armar.

— Llamaba para saber que había pasado con sus trajes – le dijo Relena, tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien.

— Deben de estar aquí pasado mañana – Heero es mejor que ella para fingir la tranquilidad.

— Bien, ¿y, cómo les fue en el almuerzo- preguntó casualmente Relena.

— Bueeenoo... - Heero hizo pausa mientras se escuchaba otro chillido de Duo - puso ser mejor.

— ¿Qué fue ese ruido en el fondo? – la voz de ella había tomado un tono de extrañeza.

— A Duo le están haciendo un lavado de estómago - dijo tranquilo Heero.

— ¿En verdad- dijo Relena entre preocupada y divertida.

— Sí.

— Hilde ya me había advertido que algo así podía pasar – a Relena se le hacía difícil fingirse sería.

— Pudo advertírmelo a mí, después de todo, yo soy el que está compartiendo el baño con él – para que vean, Heero puede ser divertido sin pretenderlo de verdad.

— Ahh, pobrecito mi piloto gundam. ¿No quieres venir a acompañarme? Al menos el baño de aquí si está limpio.

— ¡Ladyyyyyyy, Relena quiere traerse a Heero- se escuchó de pronto gritar a Mariemeia, al parecer, Relena estaba hablando con Heero en el jardín y la pequeña pelirrojita la había estado espiando desde atrás de un arbusto.

— ¡Suficiente Mariemeia¡ ¿Qué es eso de andar espiando a las personas? ¡Que falta de dignidad! ¿No eres acaso una Khusrrenada- Relena no acostumbraba regañar a la niña, pero en esta ocasión ella no estaba de humor para que le frustraran los planes.

Mariemeia estaba aún más sorprendida de semejante actitud en Relena, así que se fue de regreso a la mansión, con un poquito de vergüenza, claro, no mucha, ya que, en su retorcida mentecita Barton, estaba encontrando potencial a esta situación.

— Me parece que no puedo hacer que vengas - dijo con pena Relena.

— Realmente no importa, de por sí, creo que tu hermano no me quita los ojos de encima ni un segundo, por lo que no podría salir.

— ¿Ni un segundo? ¿Qué, ni en el baño- preguntó incrédula Relena.

— Bueno, no, en el baño no me espía, pero a como está Duo no creo querer acercarme a ese baño en ningún momento próximo.

— ¿Algún otro sitio en que no te vigile- a Relena empezaba a ocurrírsele una idea, y Heero lo notaba.

— Bueno, tampoco me vigila cuando cree estoy dormido - pese a su acostumbrada frialdad, Heero no podía ocultar un tono medio malicioso.

— Entonces creo que podemos acordar algo – Relena tenía cierto sonido calculador.

— ¿Vienes al hotel esta noche? – Heero, siempre tan impersonal, hasta tenía un tono curioso respecto a esas idea.

— No creo que pueda, a diferencia tuya, yo no puedo esquivar tan bien los sistemas de seguridad en el jardín, además, Lady y Lucrezia andan por ahí como perros guardianes.

— En ese caso, creo que voy a tener que evadir a tu hermano, pero deberás esperar hasta entrada la noche.

— ¿Cómo a las 11? – preguntó la princesa ansiosamente.

— Mejor que sean las 10. - le dijo finalmente Heero con un tono de satisfacción, y colgó.

Esa noche, como a las 9:30 p.m., Heero se disculpo para dirigirse a su cuarto, luego de una gran comilona de pizza hawaiana, en la que hasta Duo, en su hinchado e indigesto estado, participó. Esperó 15 minutos hasta que Zechs dejara de pasearse como un león enjaulado, aparentemente sospechoso de que Heero se hubiera ido temprano, agregado a la larga conversación telefónica que había tenido con su hermana. Cuando el Conde Relámpago, al fin se fue también a su cuarto, o a ver un partido de fútbol con Wufei (créanlo o no), Heero aún no estaba muy seguro; nuestro piloto se cambió de ropa, y en una maroma que recordaba sus mejores misiones, aunque con un ligero toque de Tom Cruise en Mision: Imposible, se lanzó por la ventana y al cabo de 5 minutos ya estaba en la acera.

Relena, por su parte, también se retiró a su habitación a las 9:30 p.m., alegando que le dolía la cabeza luego de que Dorothy estuvo discutiendo por una hora completa con Hilde respecto a si Duo calificaba o no para tratamiento psiquiátrico. En realidad, lo que hizo, fue buscar en su gaveta el traje más "interesante" que tenía, y se escabulló por una puertilla secreta en su closet a un cuarto vacío al lado, de ahí, pudo salirse cómodamente hasta la otra ala de la mansión donde jamás esperarían encontrarla.

Luego de hacer un tiempo record, Heero llegó al jardín de la mansión a las 10:10 p.m., sin problema alguno, se escabulló de las cámaras, los sensores de movimiento, los buscadores de calor y los guardias, para llegar sin problemas a la puerta anexa del ala este, donde Relena dijo que lo estaría esperando; ciertamente debía decirle a Pagan que había que ajustar esa seguridad, cualquiera podría esquivarla, pero eso era para después, ahora, la noche era para otras cosas.

Heero entró al ala este, donde luego de buscar por unos minutos, encontró una inequívoca señal de que Relena estaba en un cuarto, su bata de seda colgando en una perilla. Heero abrió a la puerta del cuarto, que se encontraba completamente a oscuras, donde pudo notar la silueta de Relena en la cama.

— Llegas tarde - le dijo en un susurro Relena.

— No pude evitarlo, Duo se atragantó con pizza, y alguien tenía que llamar al paramédico. - le dijo Heero muy serio.

Relena dejó salir una pequeña risita mientras Heero se iba quitando el abrigo.

**Capítulo 10: Encuentros nocturnos. **

En la otra ala, Lady Une ya estaba en su, muy poco sexy, camisón de noche, y se dirigía al baño para lavarse los dientes, cuando se topo con Mariemeia, que andaba escabulléndose por los pasillos de un modo bastante sospechoso.

— Mariemeia, ¿qué haces aún despierta? Ya son las 11:30 p.m., deberías estar en la cama.

— Solamente ando buscando un vaso de leche - dijo la niña en un tono muy poco creíble, credibilidad que también le quitaba el que, en lugar de llevar las pijamas de rosadas que suele usar, estaba usando algo parecido a un traje de comando, pintura facial y todo.

— No me vengas con eso, no hay nada parecido a la leche cerca del cuarto de la señorita Relena – le regañó la jefa de Preventer.

— Ah... cierto, bueno la verdad es que buscaba mis pantuflas – trató de improvisar la pelirroja.

— ¡Mariemeia Khusrrenada Barton, no me vengas con mentiras.

— Ok, ok, la verdad es que andaba buscando a la señorita Relena – se rindió al fin la niña.

— No molestes a la señorita, ella debe de estar dormida desde hace dos horas.

— He he he he... Heeeeroooo.

—Mmmmmmm...

— Sí, claro -dijo Mariemeia en un tono que daba a entender que ella sabía más.

— La señorita Relena ESTÁ EN SU HABITACIÓN – proclamó Lady.

— Ah, sí - Mariemeia se dirigió a la puerta de Relena y la abrió de un golpe, revelando un cuarto vacío - Pues ¿en cuál?.

Lady se alarmó de inmediato.

— Noiiiiiinnnn, Dorothyyyyy, Hiiiilddeeee, Paaaaggggaaannnn.

— Je je je je. Heero.

— ¿Sii?

— Eso me hace cosquillas.

— No es cierto.

— Oh sí.

— ¿Qué pasa Une- dijo muy alterada Noin.

— Relena no está - dijo Lady, apenas tranquila para respirar.

— ¿En verdad- Noin no se lo podía creer.

— Sí, no tengo idea de dónde puede estar - Une estaba muy nerviosa, era inconcebible la posibilidad de que hubieran secuestrado a Relena bajo sus narices.

— No se preocupen, yo me encargo - se escuchó a Dorothy atrás de ellas, y con un tono especialmente salido de sí - Pagan, tráeme los sabuesos y una escopeta, ¡vamos de cacería!

— ¿Qué? ¿Cazar a esta hora? Yo sé que ocupas un hombre, pero no te parece exagerado Dorothy - dijo completamente adormilada Hilde, obviamente no estaba enterada de la histeria que corría por los pasillos.

— No, señorita Hilde - le dijo Pagan - la señorita Relena está desaparecida. Pero, señorita Dorothy, no tenemos sabuesos en esta casa.

— No, bueno, no importa, los rastrearé yo misma, usando las técnicas que aprendí mientras estaba con los grupos mercenarios matando rebeldes en la selva - tenía un brillo más loco que de costumbre en los ojos - me acompañas Mariemeia.

— Síiii – chilló la pelirroja de alegría.

— Ni se les ocurra - intervino de inmediato Lady Une - además, para que quieres a una niña.

— Simple, Mariemeia conoce a la perfección cada pulgada de la casa y los jardines, y puede servir de señuelo para cazar alguna bestia.

— Pero yo sé donde está - dijo de inmediato Mariemeia, nerviosa ante la súbita posibilidad de estar a solas con una desquiciada y armada Dorothy.

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde- le preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

— Ella había estado hablando con Heero en la tarde, pero esta noche, luego de la discusión de estas dos locas... - apunta a Hilde y Dorothy.

— ¿Cómo que locas- le reclaman las dos aludidas.

— ¡Silencio! Sigue Mariemeia - dijo Noin.

— Bueno, Relena se fue a su cuarto, donde se cambió y luego se escabulló y se fue a algún sitio, no pude ver bien desde los ductos de ventilación.

— ¿Cómo que los ductos- dijo asombrada Lady.

— Silencio, que aún falta - le dijo Sally, que acaba de llegar en ese momento.

— Pero sé que algo tenía que ver el closet.

— ¿El closet- dijeron las cinco al mismo tiempo.

— Claro, ¿cómo no me había acordado- intervino Pagan - los pasadizos secretos.

— Uuuuyyyyy, más lento.

— ¿Asiiiii?

— He he he he, síiii.

El teléfono sonó en la habitación de los muchachos en el hotel, y Zechs, que trataba de ver la película de medianoche, se levantó cansado a responderlo.

— Central del desorden, Director del Circo al habla- dijo, tratando de hacer una broma, y para enojar a Wufei, que estaba al lado.

— Milli, ¿eres tú- reconoció la voz de Noin.

— ¿Noin? ¿Qué pasa- Zechs empezaba a preocuparse.

— Relena está desaparecida - esto disparó de inmediato la alarma mental de Zechs.

— ¿Desaparecida? ¿Cómo? ¿Otra vez Mariemeia está tratando de conquistar el mundo? Ya verá esa chaparra pelirroja cuando la atrape, va a desear no haber venido al mundo – emepzó Zechs en un tono casi tan desquiciado como los de Dorothy.

— ¿Cómo que chaparra? ¡Cerdo ignorante- se escuchó de pronto la voz de Mariemeia, al parecer, Noin estaba usando el altoparlante del teléfono - Ya verás cuando te agarre, vas a lamentar haber oído alguna vez mi nombre, tu hijue...

— ¡Mariemeia- intervino Lady Une - ¡Coronel Zechs, se calman o va a aprender una lección.

— Zechs - se metió Noin para tratar de calmar las cosas - ¿Sabes si Heero está ahí?

— ¿Heero- preguntó Zechs, no tanto extrañado, sino para recibir confirmación y preparar la horca del baka piloto.

— Sí, Mariemeia la oyó hablando con él. Zechs... ¿Zechs? ¡¿Zeeeeechs- pero Noin no recibió respuesta, porque luego del "Sí", el Conde Relámpago se fue como una furia al cuarto de Heero y abrió la puerta de una patada, revelando que, en efecto, el piloto gundam tampoco estaba ahí.

Los demás habitantes de la habitación salieron a ver por qué Zechs estaba vociferando de ese modo, pero él ni se molestó en hablar, solo cogió un abrigo, colgó du teléfono y se fue aullando a la casa de su hermana, dejando que Wufei, que apenas sabía de que se trataba esto, diera las explicaciones.

Zechs llegó a la casa de Relena en menos de cinco minutos, luego de brincarse cinco luces rojas, y llevarse por delante a dos policías de tránsito; en una lección de conducir que habría dejado a Dorothy con los ojos cuadrados. Sin esperar a que le abrieran la puerta frontal, se abalanzo en la casa sin esperar respuestas siquiera.

— ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde está ese desgraciado? ¡Lo voy matar- Zechs pegaba gritos por cada cuarto de la casa.

— ¡Coronel Zechs! ¿Qué clase de modales son esos- le dijo asombrada Lady.

— Demostraré mis modales luego de haber desollado a ese piloto. ¡YUUUUIIIIIIII!

— Ayyyy... Heero.

— Shhh.. ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

— ¿Cuál ruido?

— yuuuuiiiiiii - se escuchaba el eco.

— Ese ruido. Creo que es tu hermano.

— ¡Vaya que sabe arruinar una noche!

— Debemos irnos, ponte la ropa, saldremos por la ventana.

— ¿La ventana?

Zechs estaba listo para rastrear a Heero hasta el fin del mundo, cuando Relena apareció detrás de él, sosteniendo un vaso de leche.

— Hermano, ¡qué agradable sorpresa, pero qué haces aquí a esta hora - Relena estaba completamente tranquila.

— Relena, ¿donde está el desgraciado prometido tuyo- Zechs estaba lívido y listo a matar.

— Hermano, ¿qué te he dicho de ese vocabulario? Además, Heero está contigo en el hotel, no sé por qué estaría aquí - le dijo Relena tranquilamente.

— Ese no es el abrigo de Yui, Relena, ¿qué estaría haciendo eso aquí, si no está el dueño- Zechs pensaba que la había descubierto.

— Ah, sí. Heero vive aquí, después de todo, y me gusta su abrigo, es caliente. - Relena estaba muy tranquila.

— Pero señorita Relena - dijo Noin - ¿donde estaba?

— Solo fui a buscarme un vaso de leche, porque no podía dormir.

De pronto, se escuchó el ruido de motor encendiéndose y acelerando afuera; los presentes en la sala, que era casi toda la mansión, se apuraron a la ventana y vieron como el auto negro llegó a la puerta principal, activo él código y salió tranquilamente.

— ¡Mi auto- aulló Zechs - ¡Ese desgraciado robó mi auto!

— No querrás decir el mío, hermano querido. - le recordó Relena con saña.

— Ah, cierto.

Poco después de medianoche, Heero abrió tranquilamente la puerta del cuarto, y se dirigió tranquilamente a su habitación.

— Heero, ¿dónde te habías metido? Zechs salió como loco hace media hora. - le dijo Quatre que estaba sentado jugando 21 con Trowa y Duo.

— Salí a buscar un baño. - dijo Heero con total calma.

Heero se fue a su cuarto y los demás siguieron jugando un rato más. Pero 20 minutos después la puerta se abrió de un golpe y Zechs Marquise entró como poseído por el demonio.

— ¿Dónde está- preguntó Zechs con una fría y mortal calma.

Mudo del asombro, Quatre solo atinó a señalarle la puerta del cuarto de Heero. Zechs avanzó lenta y constante y se preparó a dejar su hermana viuda antes de ser siquiera casada, pero al abrir la puerta, fue recibido con la visión de Heero apuntándole a la cabeza con un par de enormes pistolas.

— ¿Algún problema Zechs- le dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Zechs no pudo decir nada, sólo cerró la puerta, y echando humo se fue a su propio cuarto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta con un azote, se le escuchó gritar:

— ¡Me las vas a pagar por esto Yui!

**Capítulo 11: .. estas son las mañanitas... **

La mañana siguiente no fue de las más placenteras en la habitación de hotel que compartían los pilotos Gundam, más agregados. De hecho, Zechs estaba tan enfuriado con Heero que, de no estar seguro que el otro estaba más armado que una división del ejército, hace bastante rato que hubiera entrado a desollarlo como un pez. En esto momentos era cuando deseaba todavía tener a Libra o Epyon (N/A: Gracias a un esforzado lector por esa idea) para poder vaporizar con facilidad a su condenado futuro cuñado, pero su hermana lo mataría a él probablemente, además, luego la señorita "Tenemos-que-hacer-la-paz" se pondría a darle uno de esos endemoniados discursos que le ponían la piel de gallina, y eso quedaría corto con lo que le puede hacer Noin; no lo mejor sería esperar un par de años a que las sospechas disminuyeran y luego encargarse de que el baka tuviera una placentera y accidental muerte de la que nadie pudiera culparlo; lástima que Lady estaba del lado de la parejita enamorada, ella es experta en ese tipo de asuntos.

En estos interesantes pensamientos estaba el lindo Conde Relámpago cuando Wufei entró a la sala de estar, y no estaba menos pensativo que Zechs, solo que sus pensamientos tenían otra naturaleza: '¿Cómo es posible que ese sujeto, el máximo soldado jamás concebido, se haya juntado con esa rubiecita? ¿Irán a descubrir esos idiotas que ando con Sally? ¿Qué debería comprarle de regalo a Heero? Ojalá haya margarina baja en grasas, creo que he aumentado unos kilitos.'

— Insisto Quatre, fui victima de un horrendo envenenamiento de comida fraguado por Zechs. - chillaba Duo por el pasillo, sacando a Wufei y Zechs de sus pensamientos.

— Como te lo dije antes Duo, si Zechs quisiera matarte, intentaría algo menos sutil que matarte de la deshidratación consecuencia de alimentos en mal estado.

'Sigan pensando así, pequeños chicuelos ingenuos' pensaba Zechs para sí mismo mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro 'Menos problemas cuando mate a Heero'.

— Puedo saber que tienes Zechs - le dijo Trowa, que había llegado detrás de Duo y Quatre.

— ¿Qué quieres decir- el príncipe trataba de hacerse el inocente, sin mucho éxito.

— Tienes la sonrisa del gato cuando se comió al canario - le dijo Trowa, arqueando una ceja.

— No tengo idea de qué estas hablando - rápidamente se defendió Zechs 'Nota mental: Barton es muy suspicaz, hacer algo al respecto para que el plan funcione'.

En ese momento, Heero entró también a la habitación, parándose bajo el dintel de la puerta e intercambiando serias y amenazadoras miradas con su futuro cuñado. (N/A: Introducir música de Spaghetti Westerns y ambiente del viejo oeste, junto con arbustos rodantes y mexicanos viejos, tipo "El bueno, el malo y el feo") El aire cargaba tal tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Zechs se movió lentamente para coger su tasa de té, sin despejar su mirada penetrante de la del piloto Gundam al otro extremo de la habitación. Heero se quedó en su sitio, con sus profundos ojos cargados de misterio, analizando la situación y las consecuencias de cualquier acción que fuera a tomar en ese momento. Continuaron mirándose uno al otro durante un lapso que no puede ser medido en tiempo sino en intensidad. Los demás también analizaban la situación, determinando los motivos de sus miradas y las acciones que debían tomar a favor de uno u otro para impedir una matanza y más importante, evitar que los echaran de tan linda suite. La situación ya estaba en un punto extremo, cada fracción se movía imperceptiblemente para agarrar cualquier arma que fueran a usar, justo cuando una borona de pan suelta de la tostada de Wufei, señal para empezar el tiroteo, cayó al suelo...

DING, DONG..

Duo casi se cae de bruces cuando sonó la campanilla de la puerta, matando el momentum, al parecer, las visitas no sabían elegir momentos en que no estén en un enfrentamiento mortal. Quatre abrió la puerta muy educado, para encontrar a Pagan, sonriente como siempre, y completamente desconocedor de la interesante escena que había arruinado.

— Hola Pagan - le saludó Quatre.

— Buenos días, joven Winner, he venido a traer algunos encargos por parte de las señoras - informó el mayordomo a los presentes.

— ¿Qué podrá ser esta vez- dijo Zechs con un tono algo suspicaz, conocedor de lo que pasó la última vez que su hermana le mandó un mensaje a Heero.

— Para usted, joven Milliardo, la señorita Noin envía esto - dijo Pagan sacando un paquete. Zechs lo recibió y lo abrió curioso, solo para encontrar una caja de té sedante.

— Se ve que te conoce bastante - le dijo Duo mientras se reía.

— Para usted, señor Maxwell - continuó Pagan- la señorita Hilde envía esto. Aún risueño, Duo lo abrió y encontró una caja de pastillas antidiarreicas.

— Me pregunto como sabía que ocuparía esto - se preguntó Duo.

— Me parece demasiado obvio - le dijo Wufei - hartas como un descosido, es lógico que lo expulses con la misma velocidad.

— La señorita Po le envía esto, joven Chang - sin inmutarse, Wufei tomo el paquete de manos de Pagan, lo abrió, y encontró un montón de panquecas (N/A: Arepas para los de acá) con forma de osito junto a un envase de miel de maple.

— Oohhhh, ¿no es lo más tierno- le dijo Duo en tono burlón.

— Trágate tus pastillas, Maxwell - le dijo Wufei amenazador - No me gustan estas tonterías sentimentales, además Sally sabe que este tipo de cosas me hacen ganar peso - y antes de arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, ya Duo estaba carcajeándose. Sin decir palabra, Wufei se dio la vuelta muy enojado y salió de la sala, para regresar 30 segundos después y recoger el paquete de panquecas que dejó en la mesa.

— No vaya a ser que se las coman antes de devolvérselas a esa débil mujer - dijo Wufei y se fue, curiosamente hacia la cocina.

Continuando con la entrega de mensajes, Pagan dijo: — Señor Yui, la señorita Relena le envía un par de mensajes.

— Adelante- dijo Heero mientras Zechs le dirigía otra mirada asesina.

— Primero, le desea un buen día y espera que tanto usted como el joven Milliardo se encuentren bien de salud, o por lo menos vivos.

— Digamos, que por el momento sí - le respondió Heero.

— Bien - siguió Pagan - en segundo lugar, la señorita le informa que el nene está enfermo y va a tener que llevarlo a doctor, pero que no se preocupe, ya que probablemente se debe a la vacuna que le puso la semana pasada.

— Entendido - dijo Heero sin inmutarse.

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEE- chilló Duo- no me digas que tu y Relena ya... Uuuyyyy.

Ante esto, Zechs no dijo nada, es de suponer que estaba demasiado ocupado evitando la muerte por asfixia luego de atragantarse con la galleta que trataba de comer en el momento que Pagan pronunció tan peculiar oración. Pero luego, olvidándose del razonamiento lógico, se levantó y se preparo, sin decir una palabra, a desnucar a su posible cuñado, ahora, futura víctima de homicidio.

— Se refiere al perro, par de enfermos mentales - les explicó Heero, antes de tener que dejar en coma al hermano de su esposa y a su padrino, a este último por bocón.

— ¿Tienes un perro- le preguntó Duo, más asombrado de esto que de lo de había creído antes.

— No, Relena tiene un perro, yo tengo un saco de babas y pulgas que lame todas mis armas - dijo Heero, visiblemente molesto con el tan mencionado canino - ¿Qué le hace creer a Relena que me preocupa lo que le pase al pulgoso- se dirigió entonces a Pagan.

— Bueno, joven Heero, dado que usted se lo compró, es de suponer que le interesa lo que le pase - le aclaró Pagan.

Heero no dijo nada, pero las miradas entre divertidas e irónicas de todos los presentes, en el caso de Zechs daba especial miedo, lo hicieron murmurar algo así como: "Lo que me pasa por dar regalos", pero no se puede estar seguro.

— A por cierto, señor Maxwell - siguió Pagan - aquí está la lista de sitios que me pidió, le podrían ser útiles con la fiesta.

— Excelente - dijo contento Duo mientras tomaba los pliegos de papel de manos de Pagan.

— ¿Qué es eso, Duo- preguntó curioso Quatre.

— Nada, solo la lista de sitios con las cosas que ocupo para la Despedida de Soltero, desde adornos hasta prostíbulos.

— ¡Perfecto- dijo Dorothy mientras colgaba el teléfono de la sala, en casa de Relena.

— ¿Qué pasa Dorothy- le preguntó la dueña de la casa.

— Todo está listo - proclamó Dorothy.

— ¿Para qué- Relena ahora estaba preocupada, como lo estaría cualquier humana coherente si viera a Dorothy demasiado contenta.

— Esta noche será su despedida de soltera, señorita Relena. Ya tengo el club apartado.

— ¿Lograste alquilar el club campestre- le preguntó muy seria Lady.

— No, mejor aún, el "Macho's dance".

Mientras, Lady dejaba caer su café del asombro, Lucrecia Noin se las arregló para decir: — Ese no es el...

— Si, el mejor club de bailarines de striptease de la ciudad - dijo muy contenta Dorothy, arrojando confeti al aire.

— Siiiiii- gritó Mariemeia.

— ¡ Mariemeia- le gritó Lady.

— Uno no se puede divertir - dijo la pequeña pelirroja enfurruñada.

**Capítulo 12: Solteros empedernidos**

Duo pasó varios días haciendo muchas llamadas y preparando todo para la tan esperada fiesta de Soltero de Heero, "tan esperada" sin embargo, era un termino que le quedaba un poco flojo a la susodicha fiestecita, porque al parecer, el único que tenía algún grado de interés en la misma era él mismo. Heero no demostraba un interés activo y aparente por nada de esta boda, más que por Relena misma; Wufei, no le veía sentido a algo que implicara estar rodeado de "seres débiles" que no hicieran nada más que contonearse por horas, aunque eso aún está por verse; Zechs no prestaba atención de lo ocupado que estaba espiando a Heero y buscando el momento perfecto para un "accidente"; y no hace falta decir que Quatre y Trowa no estaban demasiado satisfechos viendo bailarinas de stiptease. (N/A: Al que no le guste lo que escribimos, ¡qué se chupe un burro!).

Al fin, llegó el día de la fiesta, Duo casi tuvo que arrastrar a sus poco colaborativos acompañantes al auto, alrededor de las 9 de la noche, para dirigirse al "Bangy Bangy!", un club nocturno muy conocido en los bajos fondos del reino Sanc, y que, coincidencialmente estaba a menos de 500 metros del hotel, pero era mucho mejor llegar en auto para no ser reconocidos, así de mala era la reputación del sitio, pero ciertamente era lo que más le gustaba del mismo. Claro que todo esto no se los iba a decir a los demás, lo último que necesitaba era que lo dejaran solo con toda la diversión, no es que él no lo hubiera disfrutado, pero no sería lo mismo si no podía ver la cara de Heero cuando le dieran una baile de regazo.

Mientras entraban al estacionamiento subterráneo, Quatre exteriorizó lo que a todos les venía preocupando desde hace buen rato:

— Duo, ¿a dónde nos trajiste?.

— No te preocupes, es un sitio muy discreto y elegante – le tranquilizó el joven piloto.

— Espero que así sea, Maxwell, no estoy de humor para sorpresas – le dijo amenazadoramente Wufei.

— No te preocupes, mi buen amigo Wufei, te aseguro que va a ser una velada encantadora – le respondió maliciosamente Duo.

— Más te vale, Maxwell – le amenazó esta vez Zechs.

— Ya llegamos – dijo finalmente Duo, luego de unos segundos de silencio, abriendo de modo pomposo y carnavalesco la puerta que separaba el estacionamiento del club nocturno. Después de esa puerta se reveló un mundo de color intenso rojo, no solo por la horrible pintura en las paredes sino por la iluminación rojiza que despedían los reflectores colocados por todo el techo, junto con algunos haces de luz de otras tonalidades, que ciertamente concordaban con la atmósfera.

Como un buen representante de este tipo de sitios, había mujeres semidesnudas por todo lado, algunas con más ropa que otras, pero todas con menos ropa de la recomendable para usar en una noche tan ventosa como esa, y era muy probable que hubiera varios millones en cirugías pláticas caminando por ahí.

— ¿Adónde # nos trajiste Maxwell? – le dijo muy enojado Quatre.

— Me parece muy claro – le respondió Duo.

Antes de que alguien más se pudiera quejar de la elección de Duo para locales de fiesta, el gordo y sudoroso gerente del local les salió al paso con una enorme sonrisa, llevaba un traje barato y enormes cantidades de cadenas de oro en el cuello.

— Señor Maxwell, qué placer verlo, su mesa ya está lista y su cheque cobrado, así que deje que Candy los lleve a su sitio que el show está por comenzar.

— Por aquí por favor – les dijo la susodicha Candy, que resultó ser una mujer de 1.70 m de altura, apenas más baja que Zechs, y con un largo cabello rubio, que era claramente teñido, porque en luz normal se le habrían visto las raíces castañas, iba vestida como una mala imitación de conejita Playboy, y ciertamente parecía que no podía entrar en un sostén de copa doble D, al grado que casi le sacó un ojo a Trowa cuando se volteó un segundo.

Al fin se acomodaron en su mesa asignada, que estaba conformada por un amplio sillón de cuero rojo semicircular y una mesa con la misma forma justo a la altura de una mesa de café. Duo se había esmerado en conseguirla justo frente a la pista de baile principal, para no perderse ni un centímetro del espectáculo, literalmente.

Luego de acomodarse, Candy se dirigió a la barra y regresó un segundo después para tomar pedidos y "solicitudes especiales", recibió más de la primera; pero antes de cinco minutos ya habían una tres o cuatro bailarinas para alegrar el rato, después de todo, venían con el combo pedido por Duo.

— Dime Heero, ¿qué te parece la fiesta que preparé? – preguntó Duo, alejando la mirada del par de gigantescos... "melones" que tenía al frente y dirigirla a Heero por primera vez en toda la noche; lo que vio no solo lo dejó sorprendido sino que lo dejó mudo, Heero tenía a dos de las mejores bailarinas de todo el club, las mellizas Pussy-cat, y lo que hacía era solo leer un condenado libro.

— ¡Heeeerrrroooo! – gritó Duo lo más alto que podía, para luego bajar súbitamente la voz - ¿Puedo saber que demonios haces?

— Leo

— ¡No puedo creerlo! – vociferó Maxwell, pero si hubiera visto el colorido título del libro "Cómo matar a un padrino indeseable en menos de 10 pasos", se habría mantenido bien calladito.

Duo paseo la mirada por el resto de los habitantes de la mesa, y eso no lo dejó más tranquilo, Wufei se le quedaba viendo como babosos a cada una de las bailarinas, para luego voltearse enojado, balbucear algo parecido de "débiles" y luego quedársele viendo a otra, y reiniciar lo anterior, en una especie de disfunción de doble personalidad parecida a la Gollum en "Las Dos Torres", pero sin ese estresante susurro y problema de referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona. Por su parte, Trowa estaba completamente indiferente a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y lo único más raro que eso era que Quatre le tenía agarrada la mano y miraba a todas partes con ojos atemorizados, grandes y húmedos que podrían hacerle competencia a Bambi cuando se le murió la mamá. Y por último estaba Zechs, que imitando el estilo de Heero, estaba leyendo un libro, solo que el de él decía "Guía práctica para matar parientes políticos y no llamar la atención".

El pobre Duo ciertamente se sentía avergonzado con esta situación, ¿cómo iba a tener anécdotas divertidas que tuviera que ocultar de Hilde si estos no se componían, ciertamente no le veía salida al asunto.

— ¡Esto es el colmo! – dijo Duo cuando ya no podía soportar más la falta de actividad por parte de sus compañeros – Si ustedes no se divierten, yo sí lo voy a hacer.

Para esas alturas ya llevaban cerca de dos horas en el club, era cierto que los muchachos si habían bebido, solo Zechs y Wufei debieron haberse bebido una litro de whisky cada uno, entre otros licores; pero eso no los hacía más desinhibidos, más bien estaban más amargados, es especial Zechs, que le enviaba unas miradas especialmente mortales a Heero, parecía que había olvidado eso de tomar la ruta discreta y había decidido matarlo ahí mismo.

Como esta situación había llegado a un punto en que alguien tan fiestero como Duo ya no podía soportarlo más, decidió darle una resolución drástica. Sin que nadie pudiera decir o hacer nada, aunque probablemente fue más porque no les importó, Duo se levantó y se montó a la pista de baile, donde, desde hace varios minutos, estaba meneándose Lina, bastante escasa de ropas y demostrando los dones, no que Dios le dio, sino los que le dio su doctor por una suma bastante considerable, pero valían la pena si podía rellenar un sostén triple D. Duo empezó a bailar con ella y estuvo divertido por unos minutos, al menos hasta que llegó Seguridad y le solicitó muy "amablemente" que se bajara y regresara a su sitio.

Toda la situación no hubiera pasado a más, pero Duo había bebido bastante y ciertamente no estaba contento con el desperdicio de dinero que se daba, debido a la tremenda falta de colaboración de los demás, y no solo de dinero, sino de agradable compañía; los guardias, muy poco comprensivos, le ordenaron que bajara nuevamente y Duo ya no aguantó y empezó a pelearse con ellos, primero fue una ligera confrontación verbal, pero la cosa pasó a los puños en menos de un minuto. Los demás pilotos no parecían prestar demasiada atención a la "discusión" que mantenía Duo con los pobres encargados de Seguridad, que en un club como este ascendían a cerca de 60, pero cuando uno de los mastodontes salió volando y cayó encima de Wufei, la cosa cambió significativamente.

— Tu, patético y debilucho ser – esta vez se refería al guardia, no a las meseras – ¡Cómo te atreves a arruinar mi daiquiri de banano!

En menos de un segundo, este se incorporó y se lanzó en patadas voladoras contra los guardias, muy enojado por la perdida de su cóctel tropical; y como para no perder la costumbre, Trowa y Zechs se unieron a la pelea, no estamos realmente seguros de porque se unió Trowa, pero el coronel estaba especialmente enojado luego de que uno de los guaruras (N/A: Nos parece el término mexicano para guardaespaldas, pero si nos quieren corregir, no hay problema) le jaló uno de los mechones de extremadamente bien cuidado cabello rubio plateado y eso era algo que el otrora príncipe de Sanc no iba a permitir, además, tenía demasiados tragos encima. Mientras, Quatre llama inútilmente a la paz entre las partes, Heero, esquivando todas las mesas destrozadas y los guardias ejecutando salidas voladoras, se dirigió discreta y sospechosamente al teléfono del fondo.

**Capítulo 13: Noche complicada **

Mientras nuestros valerosos héroes se emborrachan y se dedican a machacar guardias de seguridad, en un sitio no muy lejano, nuestras virtuosas doncellas arriban a un sitio de parecida reputación, llamado "Macho's Dance", por supuesto que la joven Mariemeia no pudo venir por cuestiones de edad, y vaya que hizo un berrinche al respecto.

Las cinco damas entraron al establecimiento, todas extremadamente nerviosas y avergonzadas; bueno, todas menos Dorothy, que como organizadora de esta pequeña excursión estaba por demás tranquila y relajada, es más, estaba demasiado relajada, como si alguien le hubiera puesto un exceso de Valium dentro de sus medicinas de la noche. Fueron recibidas por la anfitriona que las guió a través del mar de mesas y sillas de todos los tamaños, todas llenas con mujeres que de las más variadas edades, desde jovencitas hasta mujeres de la más avanzada edad madura, y llegaron hasta a una mesa enorme justo frente al escenario, donde ya estaban resonando la música y preparando las luces para que empezaran a salir los bailarines de la noche.

— Dorothy, no te parece que tal vez hubiera sido mejor ir al teatro - le preguntó Relena.

— Señorita Relena, ¿que clase de fiesta sería si tuviéramos que ir a aguantar una representación de "Carmen- le respondió Dorothy.

— Sería una tarde educativa.

— Más bien aburrida - le dijo Hilde - Además, es probable que Duo les haya organizado algo peor.

— Tu crees - interrumpió de pronto Lucrezia, analizando súbitamente las probabilidades de que su lindo principito estuviera en las garras de lo que Maxwell hubiera preparado.

— Claro - le dijo Hilde - Duo tiene un don para meterse en problemas hasta cuando no los busca, imaginen lo que logra cuando sí los busca.

— No creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto - dijo Sally, casi tan relajada como Dorothy - después de todo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

— Ese grupo puede hacer que nuestras peores pesadillas se conviertan en realidad - dijo, seria pero convincente, Lady Une - Le aseguro que pueden hacer bastante daño.

Antes de que alguien más exteriorizara su opinión ante los problemas que pudiera tener los muchachos, ninguno de los cuales ni se acercaba a lo que ellos aún tenían por hacer esa noche, la señorita Catalonia las interrumpió clara y concisamente.

— Señoras, va a estar toda la noche quejándose como Mamá Gallina o van a prestar silencio, el show está por comenzar.

Luego de esta frase, las luces se apagaron, la cortina se levantó y el primero de los bailarines entró a escena, tenía cabello oscuro y estaba vestido con un traje entero y llevaba un maletín, pero cuando la música se puso más agresiva, empezó arrojando el maletín y arrancándose la corbata, el saco, la camisa y los pantalones siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, dejando al descubierto unos bien trabajados biceps y un muy buen bronceado.

— YAAAAAHHHHOOOOO!

Ese fue el grito que se escuchó en la mesa justo frente a él, Relena se volteó a ver, esperando que fuera Dorothy la que pronunció semejante aullido, pero esta estaba tranquilamente sentada, entonces, la joven princesa se fijó en la otra dirección, y para su sorpresa y la de la población en general de la mesa, era Lady Une la que se había levantado y empezado a agitar un billete en el aire, hasta que le joven se acercó y ella descaradamente se lo metió en la tanga fosforescente que estaba usando. Las demás se le quedaron viendo, algunas especialmente sorprendidas de ver a la, normalmente más reservada Lady, en semejante espectáculo.

— ¿Qué- preguntó ella haciéndose la inocente, pero claramente pasada de tragos, ¡no se puede una divertir!

Mientras tanto, en el "Bangy Bangy!", la pelea continua en proporciones no vistas jamás en semejante lugar, ya todos los guardias estaban fuera de combate y la mayor de los clientes del lugar, a manos, claro, de nuestros protagonistas, excepto Heero, que se había desaparecido desde hace rato, y regresó con una cara, que solo en su caso podría llamarse malosa. Todavía había enormes motociclistas volando y dejando la mitad de sus destrozadas dentaduras detrás, gordos ejecutivos que mejor hubieran hecho dieta en vez de estar en medio del fuego cruzado y el pobre dueño, que a estas alturas ya tenía dos ojos morados, un dedo roto y el dolor de cabeza de que seguramente su seguro no iba a cubrir todos los daños; agregado a esto, las bailarinas, vestidas o no, andaban corriendo por todo lado, esquivando los muebles rotos y rompiendo algunas botellas o vasos en las cabezas de aquellos que les caían especialmente mal, el propio dueño recibió un par de golpes, aún entre tantos, nunca pudo decir si fue alguno de los borrachos o una de sus bailarinas expresando su disgusto por la falta de aumento.

Un rato después, cuando ya casi no quedaba a quien golpear y los muchachos podían comenzar a celebrar su éxito con una ronda de tragos, un completo escuadrón de la policía entró al edificio.

— Tírense al piso y coloquen sus manos sobre sus cabezas - gritó un joven sargento con uniforme SWAT a aquellos que aún estaban conscientes.

Los muchachos, entre los cuales ya no estaba Heero, pero ellos no lo había notado, tranquilamente se pasaron unos tequilas sin hacer caso.

— Repito, ¡TÍRENSE AL PISO Y COLOQUEN SUS MANOS SOBRE SUS CABEZAS- repitió el pobre sargento que no tenía idea de con quién se metía - Tienen hasta que cuente hasta 10.

No hace falta describir la dramática y sorprendente cuenta hasta 10, lo importante es que él ni siquiera llegó hasta el 10 antes de que una botella arrojada por una camarera, que al parecer lo conocía lo bastante como para querer matarlo ahí mismo, lo dejara noqueado en el suelo, ¡eso le enseñará a ajustar mejor su casco!. Respecto al resto, digamos que sin su valeroso líder quedaron en el "cada hombre por sí mismo" y fueron tan brillantes de iniciar una pleito con nuestros héroes, basta decir que de por vida recordarán estar mejor armados al ir a estos sitios.

Por cierto, no hemos dicho por qué llegó la policía, aunque algunos de ustedes se lo puedan imaginar, no es normal que las fuerzas del orden lleguen a esta clase de sitios y esa clase de barrios y a esa clase de horas, y menos por una simple pelea de bar; pero la verdad es que no están aquí por una simple pelea de bar, sino por una misteriosa llamada anónima que les avisó que un grupo de 5 misteriosos terroristas del espacio exterior estaban en ese bar y planeaban una ataque a realizarse durante la boda de la Viceministra Darlian, más que suficiente para desplegar un grupo de asalto completo, pero no lo suficiente para batallar a nuestro ebrios protagonistas.

Regresando a nuestro segundo escenario, luego de 6 o 7 bailarines, ya todas las damas se habían unido a los aullidos de la tan estimada Lady Une, en especial Noin, que hasta se había subido a dar un par de vueltas por el escenario con un bailarín especialmente gallardo.

— Lo que hace la espera indefinida - le comentó Sally a Hilde mientras veían el ridículo de la buena teniente.

— ¡Camarero- gritaba Relena - ¡Otro martini!

— Relena, mejor cálmate o vamos a tener que cargarte. - le advirtió Sally.

— ¡Tonterías- dijo ella mientras trastabillaba un poco - Puedo tomarme otro litro.

— Sí, y acabar en desintoxicación - murmuró Sally.

— Tal vez deberíamos irmos ya - le susurró Hilde

Ella y Sally Po eran las únicas que conservaban un poco de cordura, Noin seguía colgada del bailarín, Relena estaba a un paso de caer borracha y Dorothy se había unido al club de aulladores de Lady Une.

— El problema no es irnos, es calmarlas - le respondió Sally.

— Tal vez podríamos...

Pero Hilde fue interrumpida por un grito de Dorothy, pero no un gritó como los que ella y Lady habían dado toda la noche, era más bien un grito que podría pertenecer al reino de la ira malsana o al de la locura pura y simple; en un solo parpadeó se lanzó como una mona loca sobre uno de los pobres bailarines que acaba de subir a la pista, que para su infortunio, estaba vestido como un doctor, y dada la experiencia que ya Dorothy poseía con practicantes de medicina, combinado con las cantidades de medicina y alcohol que seguramente había tomado esa noche, hacían de ella un elemento bastante difícil de tratar.

Dorothy hizo gala de su habilidades de batalla golpeando hasta las últimas al pobre diablo, después de todo, uno no puede ser tan amante de la guerra sin saber pelear, pero antes de que lo liquidara o al menos sumergiera en coma profundo, fue detenida por el resto de los empleados, que estaban a punto de pasarle una dardo adormecedora cuando las demás también se metieron para defender a Dorothy, que puede estar loca, pero sigue siendo su amiga. De modo que se armó el mismo desastre que los muchachos estaban en el otro bar.

Creyéndose lo bastante machotes para lidiar con seis simples mujeres, los musculosos empleados, tanto bailarines como camareros y empleados de seguridad, se dispusieron a detener a las damas pero no les fue muy bien. Entre mesas y sillas voladores, pobres desgraciados en todas las variedades de desnudez que experimentaban una experiencia de cercanía con la muerte, rápidamente, los pocos medio inteligentes o conscientes que aún quedaban, se apuraron a llamar a la policía, que siendo un mejor barrio que el de los muchachos, no tardaría en llegar mucho.

**Capítulo 14: Pago de fianza **

La pelea en el Macho's Dance no duró 15 minutos antes de que llegaran las fuerzas de choque de la policía del reino Sanc, pero ciertamente eso ya era demasiado tarde para el local y sus trabajadores, ya todas las demás clientas habían salido huyendo al sonido de los primeros golpes y gritos, los empleados estaban tirados e inconscientes por todas partes, y los pocos que no lo estaban habían salido arrastrando sus amoratadas y cobardes partes; en lo respecta al local, ojalá que los dueños tengan un muy buen seguro por daños.

Al entrar la policía, completamente enfundados en sus trajes antimotines y esperando encontrar una docena de pandilleros, ebrios, drogados y que midieran 2 metros de alto portando armas de todo tipo, lo que vinieron a encontrar fue a media docena de damas apariencia común y corriente, completamente desarmadas y que se estaban tomando unos tragos en la barra. Asombrados por las condiciones del local, de los heridos y más aún, de los que aún estaban ahí y la tranquilidad que los envolvía, la pobre teniente a cargo, dado bastante antes de proferir un débil y vacilante: — Alto ahí - que más sonó a un pájaro golpeado por una piedra.

Ante este llamado, que la joven tuvo que repetir varias veces porque no lograba con sonara con un mínimo de autoridad, la primera en levantarse y darse la vuelta para encararla fue Lady Une.

— Tranquila jovencita que no pasa nada - le dijo un poco borracha.

A la joven le costó bastante reconocer a Lady, no solo porque eran las pocas luces que no habían sido rotas, sino porque ella jamás había esperado ver a la jefa de los Preventers sentada en un bar de stripers en medio de la noche en el reino Sanc, y bajo sospechas de haber participado en una pelea de bar que más parecía encuentro de lucha libre.

— ¿Lady Une- tartamudeó un poco la teniente - Tengo un reporte de una pelea en esta locación.

— Como le dije teniente, aquí no pasa nada - le dijo tranquilizadora pero seria, Lady.

— Bueno, es que tengo un reporte aquí que... - siguió la teniente, pero fue cortada por otra voz.

— Como le dijo Lady Une, aquí no pasa nada oficial - era la Relena la que hablaba, tan tranquila pero menos borracha que Lady.

- ¿Princesa Relena?... Digo, reina... perdón, ¡Representante Darlian- aún más confundida, la oficial y los demás policías intentaron un saludo marcial a Relena.

— Relájese teniente, nosotras ya nos vamos - le dijo Relena.

— Claro señora, pero... ¿no debería llevar una escolta- le preguntó respetuosamente la joven oficial.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos- preguntó Noin.

— Bueno señoras, tengo reportes de que hay un grupo de rebeldes del espacio exterior que vino a dar un golpe durante su boda.

— ¿Dónde oyó tal cosa- preguntó Lady, entrando en su papel de líder de Preventers.

— Una llamada anónima lo reportó, dijo que se reunían un bar de mala muerte como a un kilómetro de aquí, en el otro lado de la ciudad, un escuadrón especial fue despachado, pero lo último que oí fue que tuvieron muchos problemas.

— Deme todos los dat... - iba a decir Lady.

— Es aquí la pelea, porque yo no la oigo - una muy conocida vocecita se oyó por el pasillo, 30 segundos después, una conocida personita aparecía, no era nada más y nada menos que Mariemeia que usando un traje muy parecido al que portó durante su frustrada conquista del mundo, portaba un rifle de asalto y un arma de mano.

— ¡Mariemeia- gritó Lady.

— Demonios, de todas las peleas de bares tenía que venir a esta - murmuró la pelirroja - ¡Lady! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué hace aquí- la joven Khussrenada trataba de salvar la situación.

— Deja las excusas jovencita, ¿cómo llegaste aquí- le preguntó Lady.

— Solo ando paseando.

— Mariemeia - Lady estaba mortalmente seria.

— Ok, ok, escuché de una pelea con unos extremistas del espacio y me pareció divertido, pero creo que me equivoqué de sitio.

— Antes de castigarte jovencita tengo tres preguntas, ¿de dónde sacaste el arma? ¿y cómo oíste de la pelea? ¿cómo pasaste a los policías?

— ¿Tengo que responderlas en orden o puede ser a mi gusto y cuando yo me sienta mejor- Mariemeia trataba de jugar de lista.

— ¡Mariemeia!

— OK, OK. Primero, deberías cerrar mejor tus gabinetes, una simple ganzúa y uno podría agarrar hasta las llaves de un movil suit.

— Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso - dijo con inocencia Dorothy.

—¡Dorothy- gritó Relena.

— ¿Qué? Yo solo pregunté - le respondió la joven Catalonia.

— Segundo - siguió Mariemeia - la banda policial es demasiado fácil de intervenir. Deberían mejorar eso, ¿sabe- se dirigió a la teniente.

— Continua - le dijo Lady.

— Y tercero, ¿cuáles policías? Ahí afuera no hay ningún refuerzo.

Lady dirigió una mirada incrédula a la joven teniente, que de inmediato, dándose cuenta de su error mandó a dos oficiales a guardaran la entrada.

— Patético - murmuró Dorothy.

— Bueno, olvidemos esto y dígame teniente, ¿cuáles extremistas? – Lady trató de regresar a la conversación anterior.

— ¡Ahh sí, señora! No tengo muchos datos, lo único que sé es que se reportó con una llamada anónima, se despachó el equipo y hubo un enfrentamiento - dijo la oficial tratando de ayudar.

— Ahhh, si solo fuera eso - dijo con una malosa voz Mariemeia.

— ¿Sabes algo de eso Mariemeia- le preguntó Sally a la pelirrojita.

— Claro, ya les dije que oí la banda policial. - dijo inocente la joven.

— ¿Entonces- preguntó Noin.

— Bueno, en un bar cerca de aquí, que coincidencialmente también es un bar de striptease, se inició una pelea, ese tipo de peleas son tan comunes suelen ignorarse, pero luego hubo reporte anónimo que informó de los extremistas esos. Se despachó un grupo especial que esperaba encontrar al menos a treinta hombres armados, dadas las condiciones del local y las víctimas, pero según oí, lo que encontraron fue a 5 hombres desarmados y bastante borrachos; solo que al tratar de arrestarlos, empezaron a pelear con los policías, según oí, muy pocos pudieron salir caminando y tuvieron que llamar otros dos grupos de choque, que al fin pudieron contenerlos y llevarlos a la Primera Comisaria.

— Bueno, revisaré eso en la mañana - dijo Lady, con tono cansado - Ahora lo que quiero es ir a dormir.

— ¿Dormir? Pero si apenas empezamos. - se quejó Dorothy.

— No quieren oír la descripción de los sospechosos - dijo Mariemeia con aún más malicia.

— ¿Te parece que es trascendente- preguntó Hilde.

— ¡Oh! Para ti sí que lo es... - Mariemeia se aclaró la garganta y comenzó de nuevo - Ninguno se identificó, pero la descripción física va así: 5 hombres jóvenes, el primero es caucásico, alto y con largo cabello rubio platino y ojos azules; - Noin se incomoda - el segundo es asiático, con cabello negro, largo medio, amarrado en una colita y ojos negros; - Sally también se da cuenta - tercero tiene cabello largo, café, trenzado y...

— ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡LO VOY A MATAR- gritó como una bestia Hilde y salió rumbo a la comisaría, seguida de las demás y dejando a una oficial bastante atontada preguntándose que diantres fue todo eso.

15 minutos después, el auto de Lady pegó un chirrido cuando estacionaron frente a la Primera Comisaría, era un edificio de estilo moderno, construido hace poco, al comienzo del periodo de paz. Hilde, seguida por Relena y las demás, entró con paso decidido y se plantó frente al escritorio del sargento de turno.

— ¡Exijo ver a los prisioneros- le gritó Hilde.

— Disculpe pero...

— ¡Nada de peros- le gritó Hilde - ¡Quiero ver de inmediato ver a los sujetos que arrestó esta noche!

— Las visitas están prohibidas a todos menos a los oficiales de interrogatorio - dijo calmo pero autoritario el sargento.

— ¡Sargento! Llévenos a verlos - le dijo con aún más firmeza Lady.

— ¡Lady Une! ¿Qué hace aquí- el sargento se plantó firme a modo de saludo.

— ¡De inmediato, oficial- le ordenó Lady.

— Enseguida, síganme por aquí.

Mientras, en la celda, los muchachos, menos Heero, estaban con bastante resaca y muy de malas por tener que estar arrestados y sin muchas posibilidades de salir, de acuerdo a los cargos.

— En buen lío nos has metido, Maxwell - le recriminó Wufei.

— ¿Por qué me culpas a mí? Yo no hice nada - se defendió Duo.

— ¿Quién fue el que se puso juguetón con las bailarinas- le dijo Quatre, que estaba en una esquina sentado con Trowa.

— Hey, yo pagué bastante dinero, merezco mi diversión por eso - se plantó con firmeza Duo.

— Diversión no es romper los brazos de 10 dispositivos de seguridad - le dijo Wufei.

— Yo no fui el que le rompió el cráneo a otro por regar un daiquiri de banano - le reclamó Duo a Wufei.

Como Wufei no se dignó a responderle, Duo dio una miradita alrededor, tratando de pensar en un modo de salir de ahí sin que Hilde llegara a enterarse en algún momento próximo, y notó que Zechs estaba bastante distraído.

— ¿Qué pasa, coronel? ¿No rompió suficientes cabezas- le dijo en broma Maxwell.

— Lo que me pregunto es dónde estará Yui.

— Tal vez fue a buscar un modo de sacarnos - dijo Quatre.

— Lo más probable es que ÉL sea el que nos metió aquí - Zechs estaba muy enojado, y como no, ya imaginaba a Noin cuando supiera de esto.

— Eso es pura paranoia - le dijo Duo, en defensa de su amigo.

— Ya lo veremos - Zechs seguía enojado.

— Lo importante - dijo Wufei - es salir de aquí.

— Sí, y antes de que las chicas se den cuenta - agregó Maxwell.

— No me digas que tienes miedo a montón de simples y débiles mujeres - Chang seguía con eso.

— No, claro que no - dijo muy nervioso Duo - Pero no es bueno que ellas sepan de esto.

— Pues a mi no me importa lo que ellas piensen...

— ¡Ahhh síiiii- dijo una voz desde el inicio del corredor que hizo que Wufei se pusiera súbitamente muy incómodo.

— Conque aquí estas Duo - una nueva voz se le unió, e hizo que Duo se pusiera color ceniza.

— ¡Milli! ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí- ahí es donde a Zechs le entra un súbito mareo y nausea.

Un segundo después, las damas y el pobre sargento al que venían arrastrando se plantaron frente a la celda en que estaban encerrados los muchachos, Duo fue el primero en intentar salvar la situación de un modo bastante patético:

— Corazón, ¿cómo has estado? ¿La pasaste bien?

— No me vengas con eso Duo Maxwell, ¿qué demonios haces encerrado, y más importante aún, ¿qué demonios hacías en un bar de stripers?

— Verás, puedo explicarlo todo – la voz de Duo más parecía la de un ratón por lo ligero que sonaba.

— ¡Más te vale- le gritaba Hilde.

Mientras las demás también regañaban a sus respectivas parejas, de lo que se salvaban Quatre y Trowa, Relena rebuscó en la celda y notó que Heero no estaba ahí.

— ¿Dónde está Heero- preguntó a quien le respondiera.

— Esa rata traidora de tu prometido nos metió aquí - dijo rencoroso Zechs.

— No tienes pruebas de eso - le recordó Trowa.

— No hacen falta, él desapareció de pronto y cinco minutos después ya estábamos arrestados.

— Eso puede ser por muchas cosas - le dijo Quatre.

— JA - una risa seca del coronel.

— ¡Hermano! Ya te he pedido mucho que te lleves mejor con Heero - le recordó Relena.

— Si él no nos metió aquí, ¿dónde está?

— Así que aquí están todos - otra voz desde el pasillo, al voltearse, vieron llegar muy tranquilo a Heero - Los he buscado toda la noche, ¡vaya que saben desaparecer- agregó como si no supiera nada.

— ¡TU- gritó Zechs, con clara intención de matarlo, pero no podía a través de las barras.

— ¿Qué te pasa Zechs? No te ves bien.

— Cariño, que bueno verte - le saludó Relena - ¿Puedes creer que la policía los encerró creyendo que eran terroristas?

— Me pregunto cómo pudieron creer tal cosa - dijo Heero con una inocencia fingida que solo puede engañar a Relena.

Entre todo esto pasaba, Dorothy súbitamente se dio cuenta de algo, y se lanzó entre Heero y Relena, se quitó el abrigó y cubrió a Relena.

— ¡Dorothy! ¿qué te pasa- le preguntó Relena.

— ¿No sabe, señorita, que la novia y el novio no se pueden ver antes de la boda- dijo la desquiciada Dorothy mientras arrastraba a Relena fuera.

— Creo que está loca de remate - le murmuró Lady a Sally.

— Eso se sabe desde hace muuucho tiempo - le respondió la mayor.

— ¿Ehhh? Disculpen - dijo con educación Duo - pero ¡PODRÍAN SACARNOS DE AQUÍ!

**Capítulo 15: Videos de vigilancia **

Los muchachos, en especial Zechs, Wufei y Duo tuvieron que suplicar por bastante rato para al fin poder convencer a las muchachas de que los dejaran salir, y Lady, Noin y Sally tuvieron que usar toda su influencia como Preventers para lograr hacer entender al comandante de turno que de hecho, los muchachos podían ser peligrosos, eso es cierto, pero eran soldados Preventers y héroes de la última guerra, y hasta, en el caso de Zechs, hermano de Relena; por lo que no representaban peligro para la honorable representante Darlian. Al fin, ya como a las 3:00 a.m. y cuando Noin se había cansado de las negociaciones y empezado con las agresiones, los dejaron salir.

La salida de la cárcel fue un espectáculo digno de verse, ya hacía rato que Dorothy se había llevado a Relena a rastras de regreso a la casa para evitar que viera a Heero, él, por su parte, esperaba a sus convictos compañeros de habitación con el motor encendido frente a la estación, solo en caso de que Zechs hubiera decidido abandonar su impuesta postura de familiar político neutral y olvidar el sentido inocente de la broma. Así, al menos podría huir rápido, aunque tuviera que dejar a Duo como distractor para que Zechs tuviera que matarlo primero. Al salir de la estación, primero iban Sally y Wufei, él estaba serio, pero ciertamente no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos; aunque ella iba bastante sonriente.

— Dime Wufei, ¿te divertiste hoy- le preguntó sagazmente Sally.

— No - le respondió a secas Wufei.

— Ohh, ¡qué lástima! Creí que te habías divertido.

— Pues te equivocaste.

— Entonces, ¿vamos por un trago? ¿Daiquiri de banano, tal vez?

Wufei ni siquiera se molesto en responderle, solo devolvió la mirada al piso y siguió caminando al auto, donde se sentó detrás de Heero. Luego salieron Noin y Zechs, ella se veía bastante enojada y él ciertamente no parecía encarnar en ese momento al legendario y valiente Conde Relámpago, que derrotó y destruyó a la Alianza Terrestre, pero claro, ante la mirada que Noin le lanzaba en ese momento, cualquiera se hubiera escondido como un cachorrito.

— ¡Milliardo Peacecraft- dijo casi en grito Noin - Si averiguo que te volviste a meter en un bar de stripers una vez más, vas a lamentar haber sobrevivido todas las últimas tres veces que debiste haber muerto.

— Pero Noin, no es mi culpa- se disculpó Zechs - fue Maxwell el que nos arrastró ahí.

— ¡Sin excusas! Pudiste haberte ido cuando quisieras.

— Pero..pero.. es que fue culpa de Duo.

— ¿Por qué me echas a mí la culpa- gritó desde atrás Duo, que venía arrastrado por Hilde, que le jalanba la trenza de cabello sin ninguna consideración - ¡Hilde, eso duele!

— Debiste pensar eso antes de ir a meterte a ese bar de mala muerte.

— Pero Hilde, era la fiesta de soltero, teníamos que ir a un bar de mala muerte.

— No habríamos que pasar por todo esto de no ser por ese Yui - dijo entre dientes Zechs, aún perfectamente seguro de que Heero tenía la culpa de todo este malentendido.

— Zechs- le advirtió Noin - si algo le pasa a Heero entre este punto y la boda, puedes estar seguro de la muerte será poco para lo que te va pasar.

Zechs no respondió, solo tragó saliva y se recordó a sí mismo que tal vez sería buen momento para buscar algún tipo de obsequio para Noin, solo para prevenir, claro. Detrás de este especial espectáculo, iban saliendo Mariemeia, Lady Une, Quatre y Trowa.

— Díganme ustedes dos - se dirigió Mariemeia a los últimos - ¿qué hacían ustedes dos en un bar de stripers?

— Bueno... Este.. - Quatre estaba nervioso - ¡Duo nos arrastró- dijo apuntando al interfecto.

— ¡Duo- le gritó de nuevo Hilde.

— Interesante - dijo Mariemeia - todo el mundo me dice que fue arrastrado a tal o cual lado, sea por Duo o Dorothy.

— Disculpa - le dijo Trowa.

— Si, ustedes dicen que Duo los arrastró, y cuando le pregunté a Hilde quién las llevó a ellas al otro bar de stripers, ellas dicen que fue Dorothy - explicó muy inocente, al menos en apariencia, Mariemeia.

— Conque asistiendo a bares también, ¿eh, cariñito- dijo Duo mientras se soltaba del agarre de Hilde.

— Bueno, ya sabes, fue cosa de Dorothy.

— Claro, claro, yo te entiendo - dijo Duo en un tono de venganza futura.

En ese momento, mientras la pequeña discusión tomaba otro giro interesante y Heero oía desde el auto, se pregunto si Relena también abría ido a tan interesante actividad, Mariemeia, dándole una mirada por un momento, y haciendo uso de esas habilidades de instinto femenino, que en ella son casi clarividencia, se acercó a él y dijo:

— Sí, Relena también fue al bar.

Asombrado, aunque nunca lo delata la expresión, Heero le preguntó:

— ¿Y puedo saber como lo sabes?

— Bueno, esos sitios tienen cámaras de vigilancia, es muy fácil accesarlas y verlas con cualquier computadora conectada a Internet. - explicó con tranquilidad Mariemeia.

— ¿Quééé- gritaron casi en coro griego las demás.

— Si, hasta les puedo dar copias.

Heero, ante esto, hizo nota mental, "nunca subestimar las habilidades de espionaje de Mariemeia" y "borrar cualquier vigilancia del Bangy, bangy, incendio como primer método".

La discusión prosiguió por un rato, así que Heero, ya cansado de esperar, prosiguió a forzar un fin:

— Muchachos, nos podemos ir ya, apenas he podido dormir de andarlos buscando a ustedes y sus travesuras de anoche.

Esto era el colmo, encima de haberlos encerrado en la cárcel, ahora Heero se quitaba de haber estado ahí y se hacía la víctima; Zechs y Duo estaban que explotaban, pero ni Noin o Hilde lo notaron, porque procedieron a empujar a sus correspondientes parejas dentro del auto casi a empellones.

— Claro, claro Heero - dijo Lady - vayan al hotel, descansa, toma aspirinas y que estos tontos te sirvan el desayuno tarde en la cama, cualquier problema me llamas. ¡Y no se te ocurra escapar antes de la ceremonia- le gritó al final.

Ante esta salida, Heero sola la miró y muy tranquilo dijo: — Lady, con todos estos locos al hombro, no podría cruzar la frontera antes de que me acusen de liberarlos de una instalación psiquiátrica, y con Dorothy ya tenemos bastante.

— Ya sabes Marquise- le gritó Noin a Zechs - un solo pelo y ... - ella gesticuló un cuchillo pasándole por el cuello, clara amenaza de cortarle el cuello.

Heero encendió el auto y se fue hacia el hotel, entonces Lady miró alrededor y dijo: — ¿Dónde se metió Mariemeia?

Los muchachos llegaron al hotel casi sin dirigirse un sonido entre sí, y pasaron directamente a las habitaciones.

Era cerca de las 5:00 a.m., cuando oyeron todos un fuerte ruido como de metal chocando entre sí y se dirigieron a uno de los salones de la suite a ver de que se trataba, la mayoría con la absoluta certeza de que Zechs finalmente había decidido matar a Heero o a Duo, pero al llegar ahí, lo que vieron fue algo ligeramente diferente. Una pequeña figurita, mejor conocida como Mariemeia Khussrenada Barton, estaba escarbando entre los baúles de armas que ellos viven cargando a todos lados, como si una guerra fuera a estallar cada cinco minutos.

— Mariemeia, ¿qué diantres haces aquí- le dijo enojado Zechs.

— Yo solo vine de visita - respondió con inocencia la pelirroja.

— No creo que nos encuentres dentro de esa escopeta que tienes en las manos - le dijo Duo.

— Ehhhhh... ehhhhhhhh..

— Déjame adivinar - le dijo Heero - le apostante a alguno de esos locos terroristas que podías traerle un montón de armas especiales en cinco minutos.

— Noooo - pero se veía que ni ella se creía - Buenoooo... ¡era mucho dinero! ¿Qué quieren que haga?

— Vete a casa Mariemeia - le dijo Heero.

— ¿Y si no- le retó Mariemeia.

— Creo que puedo tener a Lady aquí en cinco minutos - le recordó Heero.

— Ok, ok, hasta yo sé cuando no me quieren - dijo de mal humor Mariemeia mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la cerraba detrás de ella con un golpe.

**Capítulo 16: Al fin llega la hora **

Los días pasaron, y las noches se deslizaron, sufriendo nuestros protagonistas muchos otros percances y problemas, que, aunque divertidos, ya no pueden desviar más nuestra atención. Al fin llegó el día de la tan esperada boda, y todo estaba casi listo para empezar con la boda más esperada en el reino Sanc desde los tiempos del antiguo rey Peacecraft.

Con mucha prisa se estaban realizando los preparativos finales, Relena había estado despierta desde las 6 de la mañana para la ceremonia que debía realizarse al atardecer, tenían que preparar los vestidos, asegurarse de que hubieran llegado las flores, que la fiesta estuviera lista, que todos los invitados hubieran confirmado y muchos otros complicados y aturdidores detalles. Esta enorme lista de actividades tenía a cada una de las damas completamente exhausta, la misma Relena había encontrado muy poco relajante el tratamiento facial con barro que le habían aplicado para asegurarse de que estuviera celestial; de hecho, la única persona activa y emocionada en todo momento parecía ser Dorothy, que en su papel de Dama de Honor andaba corriendo de un extremo a otro en una condición más que histérica, al parecer, era una que había olvidado tomar sus medicamentos esa mañana.

Mientras, los muchachos no podían ser más vagos, Duo, el tan bien elegido Padrino que debía estar desde la mañana encargándose de que todos los muchachos se prepararan, había sido el último en levantarse, por ahí del medio día. Mientras, Heero tenía sus defensas especialmente altas, solo en caso de que su futuro cuñado decidiera tomar medidas desesperadas a medida que se acercaba la hora de la boda, decisión muy bien tomada, ya que encontró un grano de maíz especialmente sospechoso en su plato del almuerzo, y al probarlo en su conejillo de indias, o sea, Duo, descubrió que era un super laxante de rápido efecto.

— Oooooo, mi estómago - se quejó Duo, que aún se veía como que se acababa de levantar.

— Te dije que dejaras de comer tantas tonterías, Duo - le regañó Quatre.

— Pero yo no he comido nada distinto a ustedes - se defendió el joven Maxwell.

— Duo, tu consumes tanta basura que no me extrañaría que hasta dormido te metes al refrigerador a golosear - le dijo con frialdad Wufei.

— Eso no es cierto - se defendió Duo.

— Buenoooo... Estaba aquella vez en el Peacemilion que te sorprendí atacando la alacena - le dijo con astucia Trowa.

— Yo no me acuerdo de eso - respondió seriamente Maxwell.

— No es de extrañar, en esa ocasión también dijiste que no te acordabas, pero eso de nada sirve, ya que yo conservo las cintas de seguridad - continuó Trowa.

— ¿Para qué demonios conservas algo como eso- preguntó incrédulo Zechs.

— Trowa siempre ha sido una persona precavida - dijo Quatre en esa odiosa dulzura que se manda.

— No me extraña - le dijo con ligera maldad Wufei.

— ¡Auuuuuuu...- siguió chillando Maxwell - ¡Estoy pasando piedras aquí!

— ¿Necesitas algo, Duo- le preguntó Quatre un poco temeroso.

— Sí, necesito que les digas a Hilde y a Dorothy que no voy a poder ir a la boda.

— Oh, no! Yo no voy a convertirme en mensajero suicida - retrocedió Quatre, aún más atemorizado.

— Pues alguien tiene que hacerlo. ¡Oooohhhh!

Ninguno de los muchachos se ofreció para semejante tarea, no es que todos estuvieran asustados, Heero sabía que podía controlar a ese par, pero para qué meterse en semejante enredo si alguien más podía llevarse los gritos y los muebles volantes; Zechs también lo hubiera hecho, pero eso sería casi como admitir su culpa en el pequeño incidente del grano de maíz laxante, y eso no sería sabio, sobretodo si quería mantenerse cerca de Heero para encontrar la ocasión propicia de dejar a su pobre hermana viuda, o divorciada, en un mejor escenario.

Como nadie se atrevía a tomar un primer paso, Trowa tuvo finalmente una idea que arreglaría las cosas sin tener que decirle a las muchachas nada y permitiría que Duo fuera a la boda.

— Duo, aún conservas las medicinas que te envió Hilde luego de nuestra pequeña aventura de taquería.

— No, se me acabó toda esa misma noche - explicó Duo entre retorcijones.

— ¿Qué estas pensando, quer... Trowa- preguntó Quatre un poco abochornado.

— Pues que si la medicina que mandó Hilde, fue lo suficientemente poderosa para detener el efecto de un taco sorpresa en probable descomposición, es posible que le cure lo que pasa hoy.

— Vale la pena intentarlo - dijo Wufei, sorprendentemente colaborador, pero es que a él tampoco le gusta la idea de que un mar de Damas de Compañía histéricas le rompieran la cabeza con una silla.

El joven Chang se dirigió a la habitación de Duo y encontró la botella vacía de antidiarreico escondida debajo de la cama, junto a unas cuantas cajas de pizza, algunas a medio comer, y muchos calcetines sucios.

— Aquí está - dijo mientras regresaba junto con el resto - No debe ser difícil de conseguir en una farmacia.

— Buena suerte con eso - intervino Zechs - Esta boda es asueto nacional, si no es que mundial, ninguna negocio debe estar abierto.

— ¿Nada- preguntó Quatre, incrédulo de que una ciudad del tamaño de esa no quedara ni un supermercado abierto.

— Creo que hasta los vendedores de crack se tomaron el día libre - le respondió el príncipe.

— Aaaauuuuuu...

— No puede ser, no podemos dejar esto así - dijo Quatre.

Con decisión, Trowa se levantó de su sitio, tomó las llaves del auto y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿Y tu adónde vas- le preguntó Heero.

— A buscar una farmacia, necesito una aspirina.- dijo Trowa antes de cerrar la puerta.

— Me pregunto qué lo hizo hacer eso - se dijo confundido Chang, mientras Quatre apenas y ocultaba una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

A Trowa no se le hizo nada fácil la pequeña aventura en la búsqueda del antidiarreico (N/A: Eso sí suena extraño, ¿no?), la ciudad estaba completamente atestada de automóviles, al parecer, la gente aún tiene fascinación por las bodas reales. Para esquivar esta multitud de autos, Trowa tuvo que ir a toda velocidad, brincándose luces rojas y desprevenidos peatones; hasta que al fin, luego de cerca de una hora y media de buscar, y de alejarse cerca de 95 kilómetros de la ciudad, logró encontrar una pequeña farmacia abierta, propiedad de un viejillo, más anciano que Matusalén, sordo y bien senil, donde pudo encontrar el remedio de Duo, aprovechando para comprar otra docena de antidiarreicos de distintas capacidades, solo para prevenir claro, era mejor que Duo tuviera estreñimiento a que tuviera diarrea, y lo que pasara después de la boda ya no tendría nada que ver con él. De paso, también compró unas cuantas cajas de aspirinas, porque tenía un muy mal presentimiento de que este día apenas y estaba comenzando.

Ya de salida, Trowa se montó nuevamente en el auto y aceleró a toda potencia llevando el caballaje al máximo, llevaba una muy buena velocidad de 110 km/h cuando se aproximó al área más poblada de la ciudad. Entonces intentó frenar para llevar el auto para llevarlo a velocidades un poco más urbanas, se dio cuenta de que no le respondían, y tampoco el freno de manos, lo que era muy raro considerando que él había usado ese auto el día anterior para llevar la ropa interior Wufei a lavar, ciertamente debía dejar de hacerle favores a la gente.

Trowa hizo gala de unas increíbles habilidades de conducción para esquivar todas las cosas que se le atravesaban en su enloquecida carrera, desde otros autos y postes, hasta ancianitas octogenarias que justamente hoy salen de paseo con sus pequeñas nietecidas y sus french poodles. En una parte, hasta tuvo que saltar a toda potencia sobre un carril de autopista aérea que faltaba por terminar (N/A: Vamos a ser demandadas por los dueños de "Máxima Velocidad"), y empezó a suponer que alguien, cuyo nombre no vamos a mencionar, pero tiene largo cabello dorado y amor por las fiestas de máscaras, había saboteado este auto.

Al fin, luego de serios problemas para esquivar a la persecución policíaca, Trowa logró estacionarse, si no es que estrellarse, frente al hotel. Subió a la habitación y se topó a los muchachos tomando el café, y a Duo pegando aullidos desde el baño.

— ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto- le preguntó Wufei.

— Problemas con el auto - dijo mientras dirigía una fría mirada a Zechs, que hizo nota mental, la próxima vez que saboteara los frenos, en lugar de dispositivo de tiempo, sería mejor que usara un control remoto, no hacía falta atraer la atención más de lo necesario.

Trowa, por su parte, se dirigió a la puerta del baño, donde un ligeramente verde Duo le abrió.

— ¿Qué me trajiste- le preguntó algo atontado.

— Primero tomate la mitad de la botella de esto, y luego tomate esto, esto y esto, dos horas después te tomas el resto - le dijo mientras le iba pasando el montón de botellas y cajas con medicamentos.

— ¿En que cantidades- preguntó Maxwell un poco confundido.

— Improvisa, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar- le respondió Barton, antes de dirigirse a la mesa a tener su justa porción de café y pastelitos.

— No te parece que eran demasiadas cosas - le preguntó en un susurro Quatre.

— Probablemente - le respondió Trowa indiferentemente.

— ¿No crees que le puede pasar algo- siguió Quatre inquieto.

— Si tenemos suerte, se morirá - respondió Zechs por su parte, y nadie le dijo nada por eso.

**Capítulo 17: Si alguien se opone. **

Pese a los deseos de Zechs, Duo sobrevivió a la sobredosis de antidiarreico que Trowa le suministro, aunque es bien probable que no vuelva a ir al baño sino hasta dentro de unos cuantos años.

Los muchachos lograron llegar justo a tiempo a la iglesia, donde los preparativos, que bajo a la infalible y dictatorial vista de Dorothy, ya estaba casi terminados. Todo estaba casi listo, Heero hubiera deseado una ceremonia sencilla y sin muchos invitados, pero Relena, seguía siendo de esas que de niñas siempre había deseado una boda principesca, y aprovechando que de hecho era una princesa real no iba a dejarse en miramientos a la hora de celebrar la boda más complicada y costosa que fuera posible. La iglesia, que de hecho calificaba más de catedral, estaba decorada de extremo a extremo en damasco y seda blanca, con ligeros adornos y flores aquí y allá que ostentaban un ligero color lila muy pálido, junto con ribetes de plata.

No bien hubieron cruzado la puerta posterior, donde ya las muchachas se estaban preparando, cuando fueron saludados por un grito bastante conocido:

— ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS SE HABÍAN METIDO USTEDES!

Sí, era Dorothy que estaba un poco más lunática de costumbre y que le estaba gritando a todo el mundo, desde los valets hasta al sacerdote, con tal de tenerlo todo listo y perfecto para la boda por la que ella no estaría más nerviosa y fuera ella la que se casara.

— Ehh... Ehhhhh..- Duo ciertamente no sabía que responder a una Dorothy histérica, y su dolor de tripa ciertamente no ayudaba.

— ¿Bien- ella sí estaba furiosa.

— Tuvimos problemas con el auto - dijo Trowa, reaccionando al ver que Duo iba a ser destripado antes de que pudiera decir algo significativo, pero no era mentira, su pequeña carrera de temprano casi había dejado la transmisión en la nada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Por favor! ¡Seguro que se fueron de nuevo a ese barzucho de mala muerta de donde los sacó la policía la otra noche!

— ¡Qué manera de subestimarnos, señorita Catalonia- dijo muy indultado Duo - ¡Nosotros somos personas responsables!... Además, nos vetaron de por vida.

— ¡Y bien merecido que lo tienen- entonces Dorothy sufrió otro giro de personalidad, brillando de contenta sacó una tablilla de su espalda - Pero ahora es momento de revisar la lista.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor, revisando que todo estuviera presente y listo: las flores, bocadillos, equipo de vídeo, el sacerdote y otros, hasta que se aproximó de nuevo a los muchachos.

— Déjenme ver... padrino - señala a Duo - ¡Listo! Hermano.. - señala a Zechs - ¡Listo! Invitados metiches.. - señala a Trowa, Quatre y Wufei - ¡Listos! Novio... - señala a Heero - ¡Listo! Equipamiento...- esta vez trata de meter la mano en los pantalones de Heero.

— ¡Qué demonios haces mujer- le dijo Heero en voz bastante alta mientras retrocedía y mantenía sus... atributos, bien lejos de la loca de Dorothy.

— Solo me aseguro que todo esté completo y funcional - dijo ella con completa inocencia.

— ¡Y yo te aseguro que todo está funcional sin que lo tengas que revisar- le respondió Heero.

— ¡Uy! ¡Qué alterable! Solo era un pequeño chequeo pero si te vas a poner así, me voy - y con eso, sin esperar respuesta, ella salió por la puerta que lleva al cuarto de preparación de la novia.

Aún enojado por semejante comportamiento de Dorothy, Heero salió por la otra puerta con aire de "síganme y los mato" y vaya que los demás oyeron el mensaje, porque cada cual se fue por su lado, Trowa y Quatre a mezclarse con la multitud, Wufei a buscar a Sally, Duo a quejarse con Hilde y Zechs a tratar de convencer a su hermana una vez más de que esta era una pésima idea.

Ya había pasado unos quince minutos, estamos a T menos 15 y Dorothy hace las ultimas revisiones frenéticas para asegurarse de que todo esté en orden; está algo más callada, porque luego de que Hilde, Sally y Lucrezia le dijeron lo que Duo, Wufei y Milliardo, respectivamente, les habían contado, Relena le dio una buena regañada al estilo de "no toque lo que es mío" y "además de que es mío para asegurarme, yo ya sé que funciona muy bien", frase, esta última, no debió decirla mientras Zechs aún estaba en la habitación, porque casi lo regresa a su estado vegetal de unas semanas atrás. Dorothy estaba en esta revisión final, y súbitamente se dio cuenta de algo muy importante que faltaba, lanzándose a la carrera de regreso al lado de Relena.

— ¡Señor...ta! Falta...nov... no... aparec... ya... busque. en .. Todas... patezz... - jadeaba al lado de la joven Darlian.

— ¡Dorothy, por Dios! Respira antes de ponerte a hablar - le dijo preocupada Relena.

Le tomó 2 minutos y tres vasos de agua recuperar suficiente aliento y compostura para poder hablar coherentemente, cuando al fin lo logró, dijo: — No aparece el novio, ya lo busqué por todo lado.

— ¡YAAAHOOOOOO- se escuchó el grito proveniente de cierto rubio cuyo nombre no vamos a mencionar.

Relena le dirigió de inmediato una mirada asesina y dijo lentamente: — Vete a... - pero fue interrumpida.

— ¡Vete a buscarlo! Claro, ya entendí, chaooo. - dijo él nerviosamente mientras salía por la puerta como alma que deja el diablo y evitaba que un fraticidio se produjera ahí esa tarde.

— ¡Tu ve con él a buscarlo- le gritaron a un tiempo Sally y Hilde a sus respectivos novios mientras estos trataban de salir discretamente y evitar más escándalos.

Ya libres de presencia masculina, Relena se puso la cara en las manos un segundo y dio un par de respiros profundos, manteniendo la compostura en todo momento, entonces se enderezó y con voz de aquel que acepta el destino dijo: — Lo mejor será que cancelemos esta boda.

De inmediato Noin se le abalanzó encima, y tomándola firmemente por los hombros dijo con voz tan desesperada como vehemente: — ¡Relena! ¡No puedes atreverte a cancelar la ceremonia! ¡Si le dejas un solo segundo para que lo piense, lo siguiente que sabrás es que el muy desgraciado a desaparecido sin decir una palabras! ¡Dejando por un año, veintidós días y cuatro horas completamente sola! ¡Tejiendo medias y entrenando a un montón de mocosos malagradecidos! Y cuando el hijo de la gran p... al fin se atreve a aparecer luego de sus vagabundeos, ¿qué te dice? ¿"Hola Noin, te he extrañado? ¡NOOOO! ¡El bastardo dice: "vamos Noin que vamos a hacer la guerra"! ¡Y eres lo suficientemente estúpida para seguirlo como un perro perdido por medio mundo y más allá! ¡Hasta que nuevamente desaparece sin dejar rastro y fingiendo que está muerto! ¡Te deja con la incertidumbre durante más de un año de si está vivo o muerto hasta que reaparece de nuevo! ¿Y QUÉ DICE: "Mi amor he vuelto a ti"? ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡Ni siquiera te dice una palabra, y lo vuelves a seguir por el mundo como tonta!

Al llegar a este punto, Lucrezia estaba francamente histérica, y estaba zarandeando a Relena, se hubiera puesta peor de no haber sido corrida por Lady Une, que bien pasada de tragos antes de que la fiesta siquiera empiece; tomó a Relena de un hombro mientras con una mano mientras sostenía su martini con la otra (N/A: ¿O sería un whisky grande con puro hielo?) y comenzó a hablar:

— ¡Eso es cuando los desgraciados vuelven a dar señales de vida! ¡Tal vez hasta se les ocurra morirse de verdad! ¿Y que hiciste? ¿Rehiciste tu vida con alguien más? ¡Nooo, claro que NO! ¡Sigues con su estúpido trabajo! ¡Hasta que un buen día aparece el retoño demoníaco que tuvo con alguna otra pe...! ¡Y eres tan tonta para cuidar a la insolente chiquilla por el resto de tu miserable vida!

— ¡Heyyyyy- dijo Mariemeia desde un rincón al sentirse aludida.

— Miren - dijo a su vez Sally, única cuerda de todas las presentes - No es necesario sobreactuar, seguro que anda por ahí, dejemos que los muchachos lo busquen y nosotras terminemos de arreglarnos, ¿siii?

— OK - dijeron la demás.

— Necesito un trago - dijo por su parte Lady Une.

— ¡Ah no, Lady! Me temo que usted ya bebió mucho - le dijo Sally, quitándole la botella de las manos.

— Pero como voy a andar por la iglesia - dijo ella pesadamente.

— Espero que caminando, no quiero tener que cargarla.

— No puedo creer que Heero halla desaparecido - dijo Duo a Wufei mientras estos iban avanzando por los pasillos de la iglesia.

— Si es inteligente, huyó del país lo más rápido que pudo - le respondió Chang.

— ¡Heero no es así!

— Entonces finalmente Zechs cumplió su promesa, lo capturó, lo arrastró al sótano y está esperando el momento propicio para bajar, destazarlo, meterlo en una moledora de carne y arrojar sus míseros pedazos en el primer botadero de basura que se encuentre - respondió Wufei en un tono conspirador bastante salido de personaje.

— No lo creo - le respondió Maxwell en su tono usual - Al menos hubiéramos visto una pelea o algo así. Yo creo que Heero debe andar por ahí todavía.

— O camino al espacio es la primera nave que dejó el planeta - le siguió Wufei.

— Será mejor que Relena no te oiga si quieres seguir vivo hasta la hora del brindis - le recordó Duo - Ahora, yo voy a seguir por este pasillo y tu subes por ahí - le dijo señalándole la escalera que daba hasta lo más alto de la nave central, a la altura del órgano y casi en las campanas.

— Tienes que estar bromeando - le respondió Wufei.

— ¡Oh no! Es muy en serio, ahora ¡SUBE- le dijo casi a gritos mientras lo empujaba hacia la escalera.

— ¡Vas a pagar por esta Maxwell- le susurró Wufei mientras finalmente se ponía a subir la inclinada, larga y definitivamente peligrosa, escalera, durante lo cual empezó a quejarse bastante acaloradamente - ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡YO, que he luchado en cantidad de guerras, amaestrado las mayores máquinas de combate y destruido a ejércitos completos, y ahora me veo reducido a subirme a una polvoza torre solo porque un montón de locas con síndrome premestrual dicen que tengo! ¡A lo que me he reducido! Además, ¿qué demonios va a estar Heero haciendo aqu...

Wufei se hizo silencio al fin en ese momento, porque al fin llegó a la parte más alta de la escalera y mientras evitaba mal matarse cayendo, va viendo que Heero está bien parando, apoyando contra la barandilla fumando un cigarrillo como si nada (N/A: No es que apoyemos el fumado, pero ALGUIEN de por aquí, cuyo nombre no se mencionará, tuvo la brillante idea de incluirlo).

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Wufei- le dijo como si nada.

Este, aún resoplando por la subida, en la que no tuvo tiempo de respirar por estarse quejando constantemente, se esforzó por decir: — Heero, te están.. esperando, ya vamos a comenzar.

Heero se sacó el cigarro de la boca, lo aplastó en el piso y dijo: — Bueno, diles que ya casi bajo.

— OK -dijo Wufei sin creérselo todavía, y se dispuso a bajar nuevamente la escalera a de la muerte.

En la parte de abajo, Lady y Noin estaban arrastrando a Relena y a todo el cortejo de la boda a sus posiciones de inicio, haya novio o no, aunque tengan que esperar 5 o 6 horas hasta este aparezca. Relena estaba considerando seriamente abandonar a semejantes locas e iniciar una operación de cacería para encontrar y destazar a Heero, de modo que pueda colocar su cabeza encima de la chimenea, idea que tenía muy contento a Zechs, pero Wufei apareció para arruinarle el día.

— Ok débil mujer, Heero está listo y baja en un minuto para comenzar - le dijo tomándole el hombre.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOO- ya saben quién dijo eso.

— ¿En serio? Síiííí - dijo mientras Relena brincaba en un pie, y tras un cambio rápido de compostura, agarró a Wufei del cuello - No me llames débil mujer, Chang.

En ese momento, se oyó un ruido de las campanas, y cuando miraron arriba, vieron a Heero bajando del techo usando las cuerdas de la campana y unas cuantas piruetas, para aterrizar limpiamente frente al altar junto a Duo, que ya lo esperaba. De los presentes, algunos aplaudieron, pero la mayoría se quedo callada con ojos de huevo frito.

— ¡Exhibicionista- dijo Duo por lo bajo.

— ¿Dijiste algo Duo- le preguntó Heero.

— No, nada.- le respondió el otro con una sonrisa muy falsa.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la nave (N/A: Nave, para aquellos que no sepan, es la parte central de la iglesia)

— Relena - se aproximó Milliardo a su hermana, de modo muy sereno - Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

— Gracias hermano.

— Estoy orgulloso por que has aguantado tanto, pero quiero que sepas que tengo un auto con el motor encendido en la entrada y que podemos huir de aquí en menos de 10 segundos.

— Milliardo... - le dijo la otra

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Cállate y asume la posición- le ordenó muy amenazadoramente mientras le daba su brazo, listos para comenzar a desfilar.

— Claro, claro - dijo el otro, ya como niño bueno.

Al fin comenzó la boda, con la típica marcha nupcial, flores, lágrimas y todo lo del caso. Mariemeia, como niña de las flores, iba al frente en un vestido que la hacía parecer una chiquilla inocente, muy contraria a la vida real; luego iba Relena, del brazo del Zechs, seguidos de las damas de honor, con sus vestidos bien arreglados luego de las amenazas de muerte que le dieron al pobre Armand, que se mató casi para tenerlos listos, pero era mejor que morir a manos de estas locas.

Zechs, dejó a Relena del brazo de Heero, aunque por un momento uno diría no la estaba soltando, y todo el cortejo se acomodó en las primeras filas, cada una de las damas con sus respectivos novios, acompañantes o parásitos. Al fin, el padre comenzó.

— Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Relena Peacecraft Darlian y Heero Yui...

Así siguió la ceremonia durante su buena media hora llena de los típicos discursos, pero que no vamos a especificar porque tomarían mucho tiempo, nos aburren y ni siquiera nos gusta ir a bodas. Hasta que al fin llegamos a la parte interesante.

— ... pero antes de proceder, si hay entre todos alguien nosotros que se oponga a que este matrimonio se realice, que hable ahora o calle para siempre...

En ese momento, Hilde sujeto bien a Duo para que no se le ocurriera ser graciosa, y Sally y Noin hicieron lo propio con Wufei y Zechs, solo en caso de que tuvieran la brillante idea de que ya no les estaba gustando la boda. Pero el problema no vino de ahí.

— Bien, podemos continuar... - comenzó el padre, pero...

"Booom" se escuchó desde el fondo y: — Yo me opongo - fue la frase que se oyó, todos se voltearon y vieron a un sujeto bastante snob, con corto cabello y rubio (N/A: ¿Recuerdan a ese repugnante rubiecio que era compañero de Relena en los primeros capítulos de Gundam Wing, y que por molestar a Heero este casi le clava una espada de esgrima en la cara? ¡Ese mismo!), que entró casi corriendo hasta llegar a menos de dos metros de Heero Relena.

— No puedo permitir que ese... ese... ¡bárbaro! Se case con la señorit... - su pequeño discurso fue interrumpido un ramo de flores le golpeó la cabeza, seguido de una muy decidida Mariemeia Khusrrenada Barton que se arrojó encima batiendo una especie de macana que había estado escondiendo debajo del ramo. Por más extraño que parezca, en lugar de recibir ayuda de alguien que le quitara a la pequeña loca, fueron más golpes los que obtuvo cuando Dorothy, Lady y Lucrezia se unieron a los golpes, patadas y arrastrones; mientras que Hilde y Sally seguían vigilando que nadie más hiciera algo suicida, como negarse también. Luego se lo llevaron fuera de la iglesia, lo golpearon más y regresaron justo a tiempo para seguir.

— Podemos seguir - dijo lenta y muy amenazadoramente, Relena.

— Claro - dijo el padre muy nervioso, temiendo, y con razón, que él podría ser el siguiente si no acababa rápido - Bien, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

— SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - se oyó por toda la iglesia, pero en especial en la primeras filas, excepto un ligero no, rápidamente acallado por un golpe bien discreto de Noin.

Heero besó a Relena, y se dispusieron todos a comenzar la fiesta, y más importante aún, la Luna de Miel.

**Epílogo: La pesadilla solo comienza **

La fiesta transcurrió justo como se esperaba, en el jardín de la mansión de Relena; donde se habían colocado tres enormes tiendas blancas, con el gran pastel de cuatro pisos y mucha comida y bebida. Lady Une se emborrachó y siguió llorando y maldiciendo a Treize por que ahora ni siquiera era capaz de agarrar el ramo, el cual, por cierto, acabó en manos de Noin, para máxima incomodidad de Zechs. Los invitados comieron, chismearon y comentaron, junto con las acostumbradas apuestas de cuando era que iba a durar el matrimonio, récord era impuesto por Zechs, que secretamente apostaba a 24 horas máximo y terminado por causas externas, léase claro y simple homicidio.

- ¿No le parece divertido, señorita Relena, digo, señora- le dijo Dorothy, mientras ella y Sally trataban de quitarle otro vaso de whisky doble de la mano a Lady Une.

- Sí, es encantador - le respondió Relena, demasiado embelesada como para preocuparse de lo que balbuceaba la alcoholizada jefa de inteligencia.

- Lástima que ya casi debo irme - siguió la señorita Catalonia.

- ¿Qué, cómo es posible, y a dónde- le preguntó la nueva señora Yui.

-Ah, ya sabes, sitios que visitar, gente que conocer...

- Alto ahí, Catalonia - gritó de pronto un sujeto vestido de blanco y armado con una macana desde el otro lado del jardín.

- ...guardias del hospital que eludir - continuó la rubia con una risita.

- ¿Qué- le dijo Relena asombrada, aunque Sally de pronto empezó a morirse de carcajadas a sus espaldas.

- ¡Ah, bueno, ya sabe que la mejor forma de salir de un "spa de relajación" es la fuga masiva - dijo Dorothy mientras agarraba sus cosas, que ya estaban escondidas bajo una mesa, se quitaba los tacones y echaba a correr - Adiós Relena, y no olvide llamarme cuando tengan su primer hijo!

- Solo a ti se te ocurre llamar a esa loca - dijo de pronto Heero desde atrás de ella.

-Pero fue de mucha ayuda - le respondió ella mientras veían como un grupo de cuatro guardias la perseguían infructuosamente. - ¿Crees que la atrapen?

- No lo creo, al menos no sin ayuda de alguna llamada anónima - le dijo él con una malévola sonrisa.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra Heero Yui, no voy a permitir que atormentes a mi mejor dama de honor.

- Bueno, bueno, apuremos esto, que ya casi es hora de que anochezca. - dijo él con fingida prisa.

-Yo sé lo que quieres que pase, y no vamos a ir a ese cuarto hasta que él último de los invitados se haya ido con una sonrisa. - le respondió la princesa con autoridad.

- Aguafiestas ... - fue lo único que él murmuró.

Al fin se hizo de noche, todos los invitados saliendo comentando la tan singular boda que fue, desde la entrada de Heero, la sesión de lucha libre con de las damas de honor o la persecución, con helicóptero incluido, de la señorita Catalonia. Con todo resuelto, y Dorothy aún en la fuga, Relena y Heero se retiraron a su habitación, mientras que los demás, se fueron al los cuarto que les habían sido asignados en la mansión.

La damas se quedaron en una de las salas, terminando de guardar todos sus vestidos y acomodando la enorme cantidad de regalos que enviaron los invitados, desde la infinidad de muy repetidos aparatos eléctricos y juegos de platos hasta las inevitables amenazas de muerte o los igualmente peligros, incomibles e imperecederos pasteles de fruta (N/A: Sorry, chiste de Garfield). Los muchachos, como típicos inútiles del género masculino, se fueron a dormir en cuando lograron sacar a Duo del baño y evitar que Zechs siguiera el camino de Lady Une y botella en mano y arma en la otra, se pusiera a volver realidad su apuesta de temprano.

- Dios, es increíble el montón de papel, uno creería que la gente ya no desperdiciaba tanto - se quejó Noin.

- O que habían aprendido a mejor enviar efectivo - dijo Hilde, ganándose raras miradas de las demás, o al menos de las que aún podían enfocar - ¡¿Qué!

- Nada, ¿qué haces Mariemeia- preguntó Sally a la pelirroja que estaba extrañamente inclinada hacia la ventana y con algo en las manos.

- ¿Yo? ¡Nada- dijo ella escondiendo lo que claramente eran unos binoculares infrarrojos en su espalda.

- No estarás espiado lo que hacen la señorita Relena y Heero, ¿verdad- le dijo Lady, ya más sobria aunque aún arrastraba un poco las palabras y tenía los ojos rojizos.

-No, solo estaba espiando al sujeto vestido en camuflaje negro que se acercaba sospechosamente al cuarto de ellos con lo que parece ser una ballesta.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEE- se oyó el grito simultaneo.

- Sí, creo que el mismo tipo que apaleamos temprano.

No bien ella terminó esa frase, Noin, Sally, Hilde y Lady Une saltaron por la ventana aún en pijamas, cargando sendos rifles de asalto M-16, Colts 9mm y macanas, para enseñar a ese muchachito una lección de nunca olvidar.

Mientras tanto, dentro de cierta habitación de la mansión.

- Relena, ¿oíste eso?

-¿Qué?

- Me parecieron disparos... y gritos.

-Yo no oí , ahora, regresemos a lo nuestro, ¿sí?

- Pues a mí me pareció oír.

- ¡Heero! ¡Ponte a trabajar!

-Relena... oh, ¡Relena!

- ¿Ves que ese Kama Sutra no es un desperdicio?

Unos seis meses después, Noin y Zechs se encontraban la oficina de Lady Une, estudiando un plan de defensa especial, cuando son interrumpidos por el intercomunicador de la secretaria.

- Disculpe Lady Une, pero la Viceministra Darlian Yui - esa combinación hace a Zechs erizarse - se encuentra en la línea 2.

- Comuníquela - dijo Lady con seriedad. La imagen de Relena apareció en la pantalla del comunicador.

-¡Qué bien que los encuentro a los tres juntos- dijo Relena con alegría.

- ¿En qué podemos servirle viceministra- preguntó respetuosa Lady.

- ¡Recibir mi buena noticia!

-¿Te vas a divorciar- dijo Zechs con súbita emoción, ganándose feas miradas de Lady y Lucrezia.

- No tontito - dijo Relena aún con una sonrisa - ¡Vas a ser tío!

- ¡Zechs- grito Noin antes de que Relena acabara, cuando Milliardo Peacecraft tocó el suelo como una roca ante una recaída de su estado catatónico-demente.

- Supongo que habrá que solicitar la sala de electrochoques - le dijo Lady.


End file.
